Sentimientos Encontrados
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: James ha estado actuando raro durante semanas, especialmente con Kendall hasta el grado de llegar a ignorarlo y Kendall no va a permitir esto así que le pedirá ayuda a Logan pero esperemos que éste último no les juegue sucio.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal para todos en Palmwoods, menos para un chico rubio de ojos verdes ya que solo había una cosa que reinaba su mente… James.

James había estado actuando algo raro desde hace unos días, Kendall intentaba acercársele y hablar sobre que le sucedía pero en cambio James lo evitaba y en varias ocasiones no quiso ser compañero de juego en Hockey hasta llegar al grado de no querer jugar, lo que era muy extraño ya que él y el resto del grupo aman el hockey.

Kendall no se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien agitaba su mano frente a su rostro.

-¿Kendall? ¡¿Kendall?! ¡KENDALL!- Gritó Logan un tanto molesto por no tener la atención de su amigo.

-¿Qu-qué sucede?- dijo alarmado y asustado.

-Sucede que te has quedado paralizado desde hace varios minutos-

-Oh lo siento, es que hay algo que no me deja en paz y me tiene muy preocupado- Dijo Kendall con tono de voz ¿triste?

-¿Qué es si se puede saber?- Dijo Logan con curiosidad.

-Es algo sobre James…-

-¿Qué pasa con él, es algo malo?-

-La verdad no lo sé, es lo que yo quisiera saber- Kendall soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza –Me ha estado evitando desde hace varias semanas-

-Si lo he notado, trataré de hablar con él-Dijo Logan –Tal vez pueda saber lo que le pasa, y así informarte sobre la situación-

-Eso sería grandioso Logie, gracias amigo-

-No hay de que- Contestó Logan-

Pasaron varias horas desde la charla que Kendall y Logan habían tenido. Eran ya pasadas de las 11 de la noche y los chicos, Katie y la señora Knight decidieron que era hora de descansar e ir a la cama.

Logan aprovechando que era compañero de cuarto de James, se llenó de valor y decidió ir a hablar con él.

-James, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Mmm claro Logie- dijo James cerrando la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el chico pálido.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo James contestando con otra pregunta.

-Te he notado muy extraño estas semanas, sobre todo con Kendall…-

-Mmm no…claro que no, yo estoy bien y no, no hay nada de malo con Kendall…-

-¿Seguro?- Logan no era estúpido, sabía que su amigo lindo le estaba ocultando algo –Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Jamie-

James al ver que Logan podía guardar el secreto, decidió contarle lo que le sucedía.

-Está bien…hay algo extraño que siento, no sé lo que me pasa, pero creo que estoy enamorado…- Dijo James con cara de adolescente enamorada.

-¿Y quién es esa chica afortunada galán?- dijo Logan guiñándole un ojo a la cara de BTR.

-Ese es el problema, no es una chica, es un chi-chico- Tartamudeó James al decir la última palabra.

-Wow, ¿en serio?- Dijo Logan sorprendido.

-Si pero no le digas a los demás que soy ya sabes…gay- James se sonrojó al decir eso.

-No te preocupes James, no le diré a nadie, y… ¿se puede saber quién es?- Logan dijo esto en tono curioso.

-Mmm tú…-Dijo James con tono de picardía en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?!- Logan abrió los ojos como platos y un sonrojo enorme cubrió su cara.

-Jajaja amigo, no es cierto, era una pequeña broma tranquilo- dijo James tratando de ahogar una pequeña risita al ver la reacción de Logan.

-Oh… jejeje, ya dime quien es- Dijo Logan un poco más tranquilo.

-Es… Kendall- James lo dijo en voz baja para que Logan no lo escuchara, pero no fue así.

-¿Kendall? Ah eso ya me lo esperaba, ustedes son muy pero muy cercanos-

-¿Osea que tu sospechabas algo? – Dijo James sorprendido.

- Sí, creo que todo Palmwoods lo sabe, menos Kendall, claro como era de esperarse- dijo Logan en tono divertido.

-¡¿Todo Palmwoods?! Rayos… ¿tan obvio soy?- Dijo James.

-Sí creo que sí pero dime ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?-

-¿A quién?- Trató de fingir que no recordaba nada James.

-James…-

-Ok, ok pues no lo sé él es heterosexual y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por mi culpa, además no creo que me corresponda porque él solo me ve como su amigo- Dijo James en tono triste.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…- Dijo Logan en tono de niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó James.

-No lo sé… tal vez el sienta algo por ti- Logan se levantó de la cama y dijo –Adiosito-

-¡No Logan, espera!- Pero el chico pálido ya había cerrado la puerta- Maldito Logan, solo me dejó más dudas pero bueno, me daré una ducha para relajarme- bufó y dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kendall y Carlos…

-Oye Carlitos, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?-

-No, ahora no Kenny, iré por una banderilla, ¿quieres venir?-

-Hay Carlitos está bien aunque ya casi es medianoche- Dijo Kendall en tono divertido.

Salieron de su habitación compartida y se dirigieron a la cocina donde la señora Knight guardaba las banderillas que tanto anhelaba Carlos.

-Te esperaré en el sofá- dijo en voz baja el rubio desde la sala.

-Okay Kendall- Contestó Carlitos abriendo la bolsa de banderillas congeladas listas para meterlas al horno de microondas.

-¿Dónde estará Logan? Necesito saber si ya averiguó algo- Pensó Kendall.

Y en ese mismo instante Logan salía de la habitación que compartía con James. Logan al salir notó que Kendall estaba en la sala, así que para no hablar con el sobre lo sucedido con James ya que le había prometido al chico lindo que no le diría a nadie su secreto, retrocedió unos pasos pero por accidente chocó con el casco de Carlos.

-Rayos, Carlos debería ser más ordenado con sus cosas- Maldijo Logan pero para su mala suerte Kendall alcanzó a oir la voz de Logan.

-¡Hey Logan! Necesito hablar contigo, ahora vuelvo Carlitos- Dijo Kendall en voz un poco baja para no despertar a su hermanita y a su mamá.

-Si Kendall, mmm ya casi esta la banderilla- Contestó Carlos con ansias.

-Ho-hola Kendall- Dijo Logan al tener a su amigo alto delante de él.

-Vamos a mi habitación, tenemos que hablar Logie…- Contestó Kendall.

-Claro… -

Al estar en la habitación Kendall prendió la lámpara de noche que alumbraba a medias la habitación y decidió sacarle todo a Logan.

-Y bien…sabes algo de James-

-Emmm…no-

-¿Seguro Logie?- Dijo Kendall en tono un poco autoritario

-Si-si Kendall- a veces Logan se sentía intimidado por el de ojos verdes.

-Dime la verdad Logie… no me obligues a hacerte cosquillas- Kendall hizo un puchero tan tierno que Logan no pudo resistirse más, lo hacía ver tan lindo.

-Qué lindo se ve, además nunca había notado que esos ojos verdes en la oscuridad lo hacen ver…más sexy… espera ¡¿qué?! ¡Yo dije eso! Nononono él es mi amigo pero pensándolo bien creo que me gusta un poquito- Pensó Logan.

-¿Logan?- Kendall esperaba a que le respondiera ya que Logan no reaccionaba.

-Oh…dime Kenny- Logan empezó a sentir un terrible rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué éstas rojo? ¿Estas enfermo?- Kendall colocó una de sus manos en la delicada piel del pequeño.

-No…no Kendall ¡basta! Y no le pasa nada a James, tengo que irme-Dijo Logan algo alterado.

-Logan espe…- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Logan prácticamente había ya salido de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Y ahora qué le pasa a éste- Dijo un Kendall muy confundido.

-En fin, no le creo nada a Logan sobre que no le pasa nada a James así que tendré que descubrirlo yo mismo, ahora debo ir con Carlitos, ya lo hice esperar demasiado- Dicho esto Kendall se dirigió a la sala con su amigo moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo, aquí Logan descubrirá que tal vez tiene un lado oscuro que ni el mismo conocía, puede que sea de familia, espero que les guste .

*BTR* significa el separador de escenas.

**Capítulo dos: "Malas intenciones".**

Logan salió prácticamente huyendo de la habitación del ojiverde, necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que sintió al estar con él, jamás había sentido eso tan fuerte que se apoderaba de su ser, él… se estaba enamorando de Kendall.

-¡No puedo, no, no, no! Él es mi amigo, además el ama a James y James también lo ama, ellos son mis amigos y quiero lo mejor para ellos…- De pronto una pequeña voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza, el chico se asustó pero luego esta voz se propuso a hablar.

-Vamos Logan, ellos no son nada aún, además, tu eres el mejor amigo de Kendall, tienes las de ganar…- Dijo esa voz que provenía de la mente confundida de Logan.

-¡No! No puedo hacerles esto, además, James es mi amigo y prometí ayudarlo, no puedo hacerle esto- Contestó Logan.

-Oh Logan, la vida no es de color rosa, para conseguir lo que quieres tienes que luchar por él, así tengas que pisotear y lastimar a la gente, solo así puedes triunfar y obtener lo que quieres- Dijo aquella voz maligna.

-¡Cállate, sal de mi cabeza pequeño engendro del mal!- Logan seguía discutiendo con su "yo" interno, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Acaso no estás cansado de que las personas abucen de ti?- Trató de convencer a Logan.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó con curiosidad el genio.

-De que todos se aprovechan de ti por ser buena persona, porque eres inteligente y porque no eres capaz de decir no- Le dijo la voz que provenía de la mente de Logan, y no era del todo buena.

"Me estoy volviendo loco, como puedo estar hablando solo y escuchando esa voz que mi propia mente ha creado sí que estoy mal, necesito un psicólogo…" Pensó Logan a punto de jalarse los cabellos.

-No Hortense, no estás loco, sabes que es verdad todo esto que te digo, todos te pisotean-

"Rayos, olvide que puede ver y oír lo que pienso ya que soy yo, ja, que ironía" Pensó Logan- No es cierto lo que me dices- Contestó secamente el chico.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dime, ¿por qué les haces todas las tareas? ¿No recuerdas cuando regresaron de su primera gira por el país y que tú les hiciste todas las tareas mientras Kendall estaba con Jo y James y Carlos estaban organizando una fiesta para su popularidad? ¿Acaso te agradecieron?... ¡No! ¿Oh me lo vas a negar?- Dijo sarcásticamente aquella voz irritable.

-Bueno… no me agradecieron pero…- Fue interrumpido por su "yo" interno.

-¡Pero nada Logan, eres demasiado amable! Así que ¿quieres dejar de ser un mediocre que se deja por los demás o quieres tener a Kendall?-

-Yo…- Logan no sabía que decir.

-¡SI! o ¡NO! –

-S-si- si quiero- Dijo el de cabello azabache en tono de tristeza para sí mismo.

-Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a dejar de ser un inepto y tener por lo menos una vez en tu maldita vida lo que más quieres cueste lo que cueste?-

-¿Y qué pasará con James?- Dijo temiendo por su amigo.

-Primero debes hacer que "Kames" se odie mutuamente y después deberás deshacerte de James…-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Él es solo un obstáculo y debes eliminarlo-

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Sal de mi cabeza, no quiero seguir escuchándote!- Logan comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la intención de que esto terminara, sí que le estaba afectando- ¡Lárgate!-

-¿Disculpa?- James acababa de entrar a la habitación que compartía con el genio.

-¿Eh?...- Logan estaba muy aturdido con lo que acababa de pasar- Oh James no no no yo…- "Ahora que le digo, pensará que estoy loco… ya sé" -Yo… estaba… estaba practicando para una obra en la que va a participar Camille es que la estoy ayudando a practicar y estaba memorizando algunos diálogos, si unos diálogos jeje- Logan habló tan rápido que por un instante James creyó que le daría un infarto al pobre chico.

-Okay…Loggie tranquilo- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Si lo-lo siento jeje y dime… ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó nervioso pensando en que tal vez James pudo haber escuchado esa estúpida discusión con su "yo" interno.

-Pues yo duermo aquí- Dijo divertido el chico lindo – ¿Estás bien amigo?- Preguntó preocupado por la actitud de Logan.

-Si estoy bien, ¿por qué no tendría que estarlo? Perdón es que todavía estoy un poco distraído después de haber memorizado todos esos diálogos- Trató de justificarse Logan.

-No te preocupes Logs, oye… ¿hablaste con Kendall?-

Logan no sabía que contestar, quería decirle que Kendall sentía lo mismo por él pero a la vez había algo dentro de su ser que se lo impedía, tal vez su lado oscuro estaba por salir…

-Mmm yo… no… no pude hablar con él porque… estaba con Carlitos, si con Carlitos y no quise interrumpirlos, se veían tan cómodos juntos- Logan le mintió.

-¿A qué te refieres con "muy cómodos"?- Preguntó James haciendo énfasis en "muy cómodos".

-Es que estaban dormidos y Carlitos estaba recargado en el pecho de Kendall y Kendall lo estaba abrazando- "Diablos, ¿por qué le estoy mintiendo a James?, mentir está mal, ¡que me pasa! Yo no soy así- Pensó Logan odiándose a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a James.

-Ah…- James sintió celos, pero mejor quiso reflexionar y pensar que tal vez se quedaron así involuntariamente, además, ellos son amigos y los amigos se abrazan ¿cierto?, aunque no sabía que su amigo le estaba mintiendo.

-Tengo sueño, iré a dormir- Dijo Logan para aligerar el ambiente después de aquella mentira que acababa de crear.

-Creo que yo también amigo, además y pasa de la medianoche- Los dos chicos se alistaron para ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches Loggie-

-Buenas noches Jamie-

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Después de la extraña conversación que había tenido con Logan, Kendall fue con su amigo moreno el cual estaba esperándolo en la sala, pero llegó demasiado tarde… el pequeño se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras lo estaba esperando.

"Qué lindo se ve" pensó Kendall –Lástima que tendré que despertarlo para ir a la cama, no puede quedarse aquí toda la noche- Dijo el rubio en tono paternal.

Así que Kendall fue con Carlos y le susurró al oído mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-Carlitos… Hey Carlitos…- Pero por respuesta obtuvo una queja algo graciosa.

-Cinco minutos más mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela…- Dijo un somnoliento Carlos, Kendall río por el comentario de su pequeño amigo.

-Carlitos, vamos, te llevaré a la cama…- Dijo con calma Kendall.

-¿Eh? ¿Kendall? ¿Qué pasó?- Carlos se frotó los ojos tratando de quitar un poco el sueño para ponerle atención al líder de la banda.

-Si Carlitos soy yo, te quedaste dormido en el sofá, siento haberte hecho esperar- Dijo en tono de culpa el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes amigo- Carlos le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, las cuales eran características de él –Ahora vamos a dormir Kenny- Dijo el pequeño levantándose del sofá y tomando por los hombros a Kendall.

-Si Carlitos, vamos- Le contesto Kendall.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Kenny-

-Buenas noches Carlitos-

Los integrantes de la banda del momento se dispusieron a dormir pero Logan tenía la conciencia muy sucia por haber creado aquella mentira que involucraba a sus amigos, en especial a Kendall ya que James tal vez se molestaría con Kendall, así que como no podía dormir tomó una pastilla para conciliar el sueño y así tal vez poder dormir a gusto cosa que sería imposible, le había mentido a unos de sus mejores amigos. Volteó a ver a James, se veía tan puro, tan inocente, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal por lo que le había hecho.

"Siento mucho lo que hice James no sé qué me pasa". Comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados y el sueño lo empezó a inundar.

"Y no sé si pueda parar…" Dicho esto cerró completamente sus ojos, ésta será una larga noche…

**En este capítulo quise entrar un poco más en detalles con Logan, tal vez su lado oscuro esté por aparecer y esto les podría causar problemas y dolor a las personas que más quiere… ¿o no? xD**

**¿Qué pasará con Logan? ¿Kendall y James podrán estar juntos? ¿Sabrán que ese sentimiento que se tienen el uno al otro es correspondido? ¿Logan dejará de ser la persona que conocemos y se convertirá en alguien lleno de maldad? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews con ansias… O_O Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que tuve que salir fueras pero ya regrese con un nuevo capítulo ;) quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración bueno ya disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 3: Una declaración y un corazón roto.**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas parecía normales excepto en Logan. Su expresión no era la de siempre ahora lucía como triste, como si escondiera algo.

El pálido no había tenido una buena noche, aunque las pastillas que se tomó solo le hicieron efecto las primera horas, la culpa superó a aquel medicamento haciendo que el chico no pegara el ojo durante casi toda la noche. Logan estaba con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos mientras miraba el techo, eran ya las 9:00 a.m. hora en que los chicos, Katie y la señora Knight se levantaban para ir a desayunar.

James aún se encontraba en su cama, pero éste estaba mirando a Logan con gesto de preocupación ya que llevaba así varios minutos en la misma posición y ni siquiera se percataba de que él lo estaba viendo, así que decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos y preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, no sin antes saludarlo.

-Buenos días Logie.

-Buenos día James- Contestó el genio sin ni si quiera dirigirle la mirada al chico más alto.

-Emmm Logan…- Dijo temeroso la "cara" de Big time Rush.

-¿Si?- Logan sentí pena dentro de sí mismo, no soportaba mentirle a su amigo pero a la vez se sentía satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si James estoy bien, ya es hora de levantarnos, la señora Knight ya debe estar preparando el desayuno- Dijo cortante, casi podría decirse que de mal humor.

-Ok Loggie- James estaba incrédulo con lo que le había dicho.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*B TR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

-Buenos días Carlitos- Dijo el rubio.

-¡Buenos día Kenny!- Contestó el moreno con mayor energía que otros días.

-No quiero sonar descortés pero, ¿por qué de tan buen humor hoy?

-No-no se- de- que me hablas Kendall- Mintió Carlos.

-Vamos Carlitos, sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo, dime, puedes confiar en mi- Kendall colocó su mano en su hombro.

Lo que Kendall no sabía es que Carlos ocultaba algo, estaba enamorado de Logan y la mayr parte de su vida había estado ocultando que era homosexual pero no había querido decirle a nadie por temor al rechazo y el día de hoy venció sus miedos amaneciendo tan feliz porque al fin había decidido decirle sus sentimientos a Logan, con la esperanza de que él también le correspondiera, pero primero debía decirle a Kendall la verdad y así tal vez el rubio lo pudiera ayudar o tal vez odiarlo…

-Es que…-

-¿Si Carlos?- Preguntó Kendall.

-Hay algo que debes saber y espero que no me odies- Habló algo agitado el moreno.

-Carlitos yo jamás te odiaría, siempre voy a estar para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas- Dijo sincero el rubio- Ahora dime que tengo que saber Carlitos.

-Yo soy… gay- dicho esto, Carlos cubrió su cara con ambas manos esperando recibir un golpe por parte de Kendall pero no sucedió.

-No te preocupes amigo, no tiene nada de malo, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- Dijo quitando con delicadeza las manos de Carlos.

-¡Gracias Kendall eres el mejor!- Carlos abrazó con tanto cariño a Kendall, él lo quería muchi desde que eran pequeños, Kendall había protegido siempre a Carlos desde que tiene memoria, de hecho el pequeño en algún momento de su vida llegó a sentir algo por el de ojos verdes pero después se dio cuenta de que no eran más que sentimientos de una hermosa amistad, y luego de unos cuantos años después conoció a Logan, su actual amor platónico.

-De nada Carlitos- Kendall rompió el abrazo y decidió que era el mejor momento para decirle a Carlos que él también era gay, ya que ellos no se guardaban secretos… bueno solo a veces.

-Emmm oye Carlitos hay algo que también tienes que saber…- Dijo con algo de timidez.

-¿Qué es amigo?

-Yo…también soy… gay- Dijo Kendall totalmente ruborizado.

-¡Ah eso!, no te preocupes amigo ya lo sabía- Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?- Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-Katie…

-¿Katie? Pero… bah era de esperarse- Dijo más tranquilo.

-Y también sé que te gusta James.

Kendall pensó que había sido Logan, cuando lo viera iba a matarlo porque había confiado en el pero luego recordó que Katie sabe todo quien sabe cómo.

-Supongo que también te lo dijo Katie- Dijo el rubio con más confianza.

-Emmm no de hecho fue tu mamá.

-Ah si mi ma… ¡¿QUÉ?!- El rubio estaba asustado- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-¡Hay rubiecito son tan obvios! Siempre están juntos, comparten la mayoría de las cosas, se miran de una manera diferente… creo que ustedes son los únicos que no se dan cuenta de que se aman, ¡Hasta yo lo sé!- Dijo divertido el moreno viendo la cara de shock de Kendall- Pero no te preocupes… ella lo aprueba-

-Ufff vaya eso es bueno…-Dijo un poco más tranquilo Kendall.

-Solo que…-

-¡¿Solo que?!- Dijo entrando de nuevo en crisis pensando lo peor.

-Solo que… ¡me duele que no me lo hayas dicho antes!- Comentó dramático el moreno poniendo una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor pero Kendall sabía que estaba bromeado.

-Basta Carlitos- dijo dándole un zape- pero ¿crees que sienta lo mismo por mí?-Cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-¡Claro que sí amigo! Él se muere por ti, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que te ve como si fuera a morir?- Contestó algo divertido el pequeño.

Kendall río por el comentario- Jaja ¿sabes que voy a hacer hoy?- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Ir a la piscina?

-Si ir a la pi... ¿qué? ¡No!, voy a hablar con James y voy a decirle lo que siento por él.

-¡Así se habla!

Kendall se sentía animado por lo que le había dicho Carlos, "Siente lo mismo por mí" Pensó, pero luego le entró la duda de quién le gustaba a Carlos.

-Oye Carlitos ¿y quién te gusta?

-Emmm, está bien te lo diré, me gusta Logan.

-Awww eso es muy lindo.

-Si de hecho hoy estoy feliz porque también le diré lo que siento por él.

-¡Eso está súper! ¡Prepárate Carlitos porque hoy es nuestro día! Ahora hay que apurarnos, el desayuno debe estar casi listo.

-Si vamos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación entusiasmados pues hoy les dirían todo lo que sentían a los chicos que amaban.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*B TR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

-¡Buenos días!- Dijeron al unísono Carlos y Kendall.

-Buenos días mis niños- Contestó la señora Knight dándole un beso en la cabeza a Kendall.

-Hola chicos- Dijeron James y Katie.

-Hola…- Contestó secamente Logan.

Kendall y Carlos se miraron confundidos por la actitud de Logan ya que él era siempre el más entusiasta en las mañanas, claro después de Carlos, así que miraron a James y Katie en busca de una respuesta pero solo obtuvieron el levantamiento de hombros por parte de estos dos.

Decidieron sentarse a desayunar, de vez en cuando Kendall miraba a Logan y este al sentir las miradas no tenía más que ruborizarse y esconder su cara detrás de la caja de cereal.

Kendall decidió romper el silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy Loggie?- Dijo el rubio dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Tengo que actuar lo mejor posible y así poner en práctica mi plan para no obtener sospechas…"

Así es, todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto durante la noche, calló en lo que su "yo" malvado l3 había dicho y si, estaba decidido a luchar por Kendall, así tenga que deshacerse de James, el primer paso era que Kendall y James se hicieran novios por más que le doliera, lo cual no sería difícil para luego poner en práctica el número dos…

-De maravilla Kenny- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amado secreto.

James se quedó confundido por el cambio de humor tan drástico de Logan, él presentía que no había nada bueno en ese chico pero luego decidió que el tiempo lo dijera todo.

-Eso es sensacional Loggie.

Todos terminaron de desayunar, lavaron sus respectivos platos y se alistaron para ir a la piscina.

-Bien chicos vayamos- Dijo Carlos chocando cinco con Logan.

-Okay pero… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo James?

-Claro…

Los dos más altos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kendall para hablar en privado.

Logan y Carlos se miraron satisfechos, Carlos estaba feliz porque Kendall se le declararía a James y Logan… Logan estaba feliz porque todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Y…

-¿Qué pasa Litos?

-¿Qué te parece si en los que esperamos a los chicos vamos al parque por un helado Loggie?

-Eso estaría genial vamos.

Carlos aprovecharía que en cuanto estuvieran en el parque con el pretexto del helado, le diría todo lo que sentía por el pálido.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*B TR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

-James…

-Kendall…-Dijo el lindo animándolo para que hablara.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y- y- qué- qué es Kenny?- James comenzó a ponerse nervioso por estar a solas con el rubio.

-Yo…- Kendall tomó de las manos a James, tomó aire y se lo dijo- Estoy enamorado de ti James Diamond, lo he estado desde hace varios años, no te lo había dicho porque tenía miedo, pero no te preocupes si no sientes lo mismo por mí por favor no me odies, yo aprecio mucho nuestra amistad y…- Kendall fue interrumpido por un beso de James, un beso llenos de amor puro, ambos trataban de dominar el beso pero por primera vez Kendall se rindió y se dejó llevar, haciendo victorioso a James.

-James…-Kendall estaba feliz y a la vez en shock.

-Hablas demasiado cariño…- Le dio un beso en la frente- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que tu vi supe que eras el indicado- Contestó James ruborizado tomando en sus manos el rostro de Kendall.

-Sé que es muy precipitado pero… James Diamond, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Con todos estos años de amistad basta y si… si quiero ser tu novio Kendall Knight.

Y dicho esto los chicos se perdieron en un beso que cada vez se fue tornando más apasionado, en ese momento solo querían estar juntos, era un momento mágico.

-Bien vayamos con los chicos-Dijo Kendall.

-Está bien mi amor- James le dijo a su amado, el cual se ruborizo por las última palabras, recibiendo una risita por parte se James por el comportamiento de su novio.

-Kendall…

-¿Qué pasa Jamie?

-Te amo…- James le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla del rubio.

-Yo también te amo…- dicho esto los chicos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron.

Al salir del apartamento recibían muchas miradas, pero no eran de rechazo si no eran de felicidad, algunas personas les decían "ya era hora chicos, felicidades" Kames solo sonreía y disfrutaban el momento de estar con la persona que en verdad amaban.

*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*B TR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*BTR*

-Mmmm amo el helado de fresa- comentó Carlos.

-Carlitos… tu amas todos los sabores de los helados- Dijo Logan divertido.

Carlos hizo un puchero al comentario que hizo Logan.

-Hay Carlitos…

-Oye Loggie hay algo que debo decirte…- Dijo Carlos comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Litos? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado el de cabello azabache.

-No… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante… yo estoy enamorado de ti…- Carlos se ruborizó al decir esto.

-Carlitos yo…

Carlos tenía la esperanza de que su amor por el pálido fuera correspondido pero no fue así…

-Carlitos, no te lo tomes a mal pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho pero no de la forma en que tú me quieres- Dijo el genio tratando de no ser tan duro con el pequeño.

Carlos sintió como si un cuchillo se le hubiera clavado llegando hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, por más que no quería las lágrimas se hicieron presentes comenzando a derramárseles por sus mejillas.

-Carlitos, no llores yo…- Logan comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del morenos, le dolía verlo así porque él sabía lo que se sentía no ser correspondido. Carlos al sentir las manos de Logan en su rostro las quitó inmediatamente.

-Yo… estoy bien…- Dicho esto, Carlos salió corriendo hasta perderse entre la gente y los árboles del parque de Palmwoods.

-¡Carlos!- Gritó Logan, pero era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

James y Kendall venían agarrados de la mano, fueron a la piscina pero vieron que no estaban así que fueron a buscarlos al parque de Palmwoods, de pronto vieron correr a Carlos pero este ni si quiera les volteó a ver, iba llorando. Los chicos extrañados vieron a Logan sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con una expresión algo extraña, Logan vio que Kendall y James venían hacia él agarrados de la mano cambió su semblante a uno de satisfacción y pensó "Muy bien, muy bien, el paso número uno salió a la perfección solo que no me esperaba lo de Carlos, me siento mal por él porque lo quiero mucho y no me gusta verlo así y menos por mi culpa pero así es el precio del amor" Dijo esto con más odio que reflexión para luego seguir pensando, "Pero luego hablaré con él y solucionaré las cosas, por ahora todo va saliendo como lo planeé, ahora pondré en marcha el paso número dos…" Pensó mientras veía a los chicos que eran sus amigos y una sonrisa aterradora apareció en su rostro.

**Y bien… ¿qué les pareció? En serio Logan se está volviendo malo y pobre de Carlos él no merecía esto… ¿Cuál será el paso número dos de Logan? ¿Estarán en peligro Kendall y James? ¿Qué pasará con Carlos? ¿Cometerá una locura? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews ya sean bueno o malos, así me ayudan a mejorar ;) Besos :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Alianza

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que se me complico un poco por la escuela pero ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 4: Alianza.**

Kendall y James se acercaron al pálido para saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí Logan?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno…- Logan quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca por los nervios que tenía.

-Habla ya Logan- esta vez hablo James.

-Carlos…me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi- Logan habló con algo de vergüenza.

Kendall recordó las palabras que le había dicho el moreno "Hoy amanecí de tan buen humor porque le diré lo que siento a Logan…" entonces el rubio temía a que todo hubiera salido mal para su amigo, lo cual era obvio pues había salido llorando.

-Y… ¿qué le di-dijiste?- El rubio esperaba una respuesta, Logan y James miraron a Kendall pues este tartamudeaba lo cual era muy, muy raro de él.

-Le dije que no me lo tomara a mal pero… que yo no estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Fuiste muy duro con él?- Preguntó James.

-No…pero lo hice sentir mal…chicos, en serio yo lo quiero mucho pero no de la forma en que el me quiere a mí- Esta vez Logan lo decía de corazón.

-Sí, debe ser horrible amar a alguien y no ser correspondido- Dijo James.

Logan maldijo a James en su mente, pero pronto el rubio sería de él, solo de él…

-Iré a hablar con él…- dicho esto el ojiverde dejó a los chicos y fue en busca de Carlos.

Logan, aprovechando que Kendall se había ido, decidió preguntarle a James sobre su "noviazgo" con Kendall.

-Y…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender James.

-Así que…Kendall y tú ya son novios ¿no?- Aunque Logan no quisiera, los celos hicieron presencia.

-Oh si, ya somos novios- Dijo James suspirando.

-Así que por fin pudo sacar a Jo de su mente- Dijo Logan con la intensión de lastimar o al menos hacer sentir mal a James.

James lo miró incómodo y un poco confundido.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso- Fingió Logan pero muy dentro de él lo estaba disfrutando.

-Si…descuida.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall ya había recorrido el parque dos veces tratando de encontrar a Carlos pero nada, así que decidió ir al 2J por sí acaso estaba ahí. Entró a su habitación que compartía con el moreno y le llamó la atención una pequeña tarjeta, temeroso se acercó y la leyó:

"Sé que me estás buscando Kendall, pues eres el único que se preocupa por mí, el amor de mi vida me ha rechazado ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo creí que la vida era lo mejor que podía existir, que era justa o al menos eso pasaba en las películas pero ahora me he dado cuenta que los finales felices solo existen en ellas.

Si lo que piensas es que haré una locura, estas equivocado, solo quiero estar un tiempo a solas…"

Te quiere, Carlos.

"Vaya, este chico sí que está deprimido, pero no puedo dejarlo así, él es mi amigo y lo voy a ayudar pero por el momento es mejor darle tiempo, cuando este más tranquilo hablaré con él, al menos sé que no cometerá una locura." Pensó Kendall, él no dejaría solo a su amigo pero lo mejor por ahora era dejarlo solo, así pensaría mejor las cosas y se sentiría mejor.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

James y Logan vieron que Kendall venía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó James.

-Estará…estará bien- Dijo con algo de tristeza el rubio.

-Tranquilo amor, no te preocupes- Dijo James abrazando a Kendall, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Logan al ver esa escena solo rodó los ojos, y carraspeó.

-Ejem…

Kendall y James se separaron sonrojados.

-Será mejor que vayamos al apartamento, ya casi es hora de comer- Dijo un molesto Logan, adelantándose y dejando a los dos más altos atrás.

-¿Y a este que le pasa, se molestó?-Preguntó James, pues se le hizo raro el comportamiento del más bajito.

-Mmm no lo creo, solo ha tenido un mal día, ahora vámonos amor- Contestó el rubio tomando de la mano a James y dirigiéndose al apartamento.

Logan estaba molesto, simplemente no soportaba verlos juntos, pero tenía que disimular mejor si quería que no sospecharan de él, además el rubio le pertenecía, según él.

Los tres chicos de la banda entraron al apartamento encontrándose con la señora Knight y la pequeña Katie.

-Hola mamá…-Saludó el rubio.

-Hola corazón- Dijo la señora Knight haciendo que Kendall se sonrojara.

-Hola Sra. Knight- Contestaron los otros dos.

-Hola chicos… ¿dónde está Carlos? ¿No estaba contigo Logan?-Preguntó la mamá de Kendall.

-Mmm bueno…-Logan iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Kendall.

-Tuvo que salir, Gustavo lo llamó y me dijo que te dijera que no llegaría a comer-Mintió Kendall muy bien, salvando a Logan de tal aprieto.

-Está bien- Dijo la Sra. Knight creyendo la mentira que su hijo le había dicho.

La comida transcurrió como todos los días hasta que la Sra. Knight habló.

-Esperen un momento ustedes dos- Dijo dirigiéndose a Kendall y James.

-¿Qué pa-pasa mamá?- Preguntó nervioso Kendall.

-Noto algo diferente en ustedes, se ven muy felices…

-Bu-bueno, nosotros-tros, es que…-James y Kendall tartamudeaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la más astuta de la familia.

-Hay mamá… ¿no ves que están saliendo?- Dijo Katie como si nada.

Los más altos se sonrojaron aún más recibiendo carcajadas por parte de la pequeña.

-¿Eso es cierto chicos?

-S-s-si- Contestaron ambos.

Logan quería que la Sra. Knight se enfadara con ellos pero no fue así, para su mala suerte.

-Me alegro chicos, ya era hora- Contestó la Sra. Knight parándose y dándoles un abrazo.

-Gracias Sra. Knight- Dijo James un poco menos ruborizado.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿No piensas felicitarlos Logan?-Esta vez habló Katie.

Logan se paró y trató de no parecer molesto.

-Felicidades chicos- Dijo tratando de disimular abrazando a ambos.

-Gracias Loggie- Dijo el lindo.

-Gracias amigo- Contestó Kendall para luego pararse y comenzar a recoger la mesa.

-Nonono de ninguna manera, tú ve con tu novio y disfruta esta hermosa tarde, Logan me va a ayudar esta vez, ¿verdad Logan?- Preguntó la Sra. Knight.

Logan se maldecía mil veces, odiando lo más que podía la felicidad de esos dos, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Logan?

-Emm, oh si si vayan chicos, yo me quedo con la Sra. Knight.

-Adiós mamá, adiós Sra. Knight. Dicho esto los chicos salieron del 2 J.

Logan terminando de hacer sus deberes fue a su habitación.

-Paso número dos, aquí vamos…- Logan tomó su celular y marco esperando con ansias que al otro lado de la línea contestaran.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Jett…

**Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Por qué Logan llamó a Jett? ¿A dónde fueron Kendall y James? ¿Qué pasará con Carlos? Esto estará en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews besos! :33**


	5. Chapter 5: Dolor

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de su historia favorita… (ok'no xD) Bueno nos vemos abajo espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 5: Dolor.**

Al chico estrella se le hacía raro que Logan amigo de su "enemigo" le hablara por teléfono pero para sacarse de dudas decidió continuar con aquella conversación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Logan?- Preguntó Jett extrañado.

-Bueno…yo…quería pedirte de favor que fueras al parque de Palmwoods en 5 minutos-Contestó el genio.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Jett.

-Solo sé que te va a interesar…-Dijo Logan.

Jett sintió un escalofrío al oír hablar a Logan con ese tono tan ¿terrorífico?- Ok, estaré allá en 5 minutos- Respondió Jett.

-Ahí nos vemos…-Dicho esto Logan dio por terminada la conversación con Jett. "Lo siento mucho Kendall, pero solo así podremos ser felices, aunque tenga que lastimarte" Pensó Logan mientras tomaba su chaqueta e ir a encontrarse con Jett en el parque como habían quedado.

En pocos minutos Logan llegó al parque y divisó a Jett en uno de los árboles recostado.

-Ya llegué- Dijo Logan sacando a Jett de sus pensamientos.

-Oh Logan... ¿ahora me dirás por qué estamos aquí?- Contesto y preguntó Jett.

-Es que quiero que me ayudes a separar a unos "enamorados"-Dijo Logan escupiendo en la última palabra mencionada.

-¿Y quiénes son?- Preguntó Jett.

-Kendall y James.

Jett sintió que el odio se apoderaba de él al escuchar el nombre de Kendall-¿Así que Knight eh?- Dijo Jett.

-Si así es y dime… ¿te interesa?- Preguntó Logan.

-Claro que sí pero… ¿por qué quieres sabotear a tus amigos?- Preguntó curioso Jett.

-Digamos que…lo hago por el bien de ambos- Contestó Logan a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo- Entonces que dices…¿aceptas?

-¿Él sufrirá?-Preguntó Jett refiriéndose a Kendall.

-Si- Contestó Logan aunque él no quería que su amado rubio sufriera.

-Entonces acepto- Contestó Jett para cerrar el trato con Logan.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Carlos se encontraba en el lugar quizá más tranquilo de ahí, se encontraba en la azotea de Palmwoods. El pobre pequeño estaba tan confundido puesto que esa mañana se paró felizmente pensando en que ese día estaría con Logan, el amor de su vida y la razón de su existir pero al parecer el destino le jugó sucio y termino llorando en aquel lugar.

-Pero ¿por qué me haces esto Logan?- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía como el atardecer se acercaba- Yo…yo te amo pero entiendo que no puedo obligarte a que tú me ames, eso sería injusto para ti aunque se me parta el alma en mil pedazos- Decía Carlos mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a llorar un poco más fuerte, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer como si aquella escena hubiera estado preparada para ese día lleno de dolor y sufrimiento para él, esas gotas comenzaron a convertirse en una gran tormenta y el solo dejó que todo el dolor que tenía dentro saliera y poco a poco fuera calmándose, al parecer pasaron varias horas y gracias a esto terminó empapado logrando a que contrajera un resfriado. Agotado miró su reloj y vio que era más de la medianoche y quizás los chicos y la señora Knigth estarían preocupados por él pero al final recordó que a nadie le importaba y que quizás nadie notó su ausencia, así que se levantó y camino escaleras abajo hasta llegar al 2J.

Abrió la puerta del 2J tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Colocó las llaves en su lugar para luego arrastrarse a la habitación pero sintió que alguien lo detenía.

-Carlos…estaba preocupado por ti- Dijo Kendall abrazando al moreno.

-Kendall no debiste haberme esperado, debes estar agotado- Contestó Carlos correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de su amigo rubio.

Kendall al ver la cara de Carlos supo que había estado llorando pero se alarmó más al verlo empapado-¡Carlos por dios te dará un resfriado! Ven vamos a la habitación para que te seques-Dijo Kendall preocupado.

-Gracias Kendall…-Contestó Carlos, en verdad se sentía un poco mejor al saber que a su rubio favorito le importaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Kendall le dijo a Carlos que aguardara mientras él iba al baño por unas toallas, en pocos minutos regreso con ellas en mano.

-Ten…ahora Carlitos dime ¿dónde estabas?-Preguntó Kendall.

-Yo…-Pero Carlos no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Kendall en cambio al ver en aquel estado a su amigo decidió abrazarlo fuertemente para que el moreno supiera que podía contar con él.

Carlos al sentir los brazos de Kendall y escuchar los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizó un poco.

-Tranquilo Carlitos, yo estoy aquí, tranquilo-Decía Kendall mientras frotaba la espalda del pequeño. Carlos después de unos minutos logró controlarse y se levantó del pecho de su amigo.

-Kendall...yo lo-lo sie-siento-Decía Carlos al ver que con su llanto mojó la playera de Kendall- Debí controlarme yo…- Pero fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Kendall en sus labios.

-No te preocupes Carlitos, tranquilo no pasa nada- Contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora ven, tienes que descansar.

-Gracias Kendall…- Agradeció Carlos para luego dejarse llevar por Kendall a la cama y así poder descansar, el rubio le dijo que se pusiera la pijama y cuando lo hizo lo metió a la cama y lo cobijó para después acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Carlos al sentir que Kendall lo abrazaba se sonrojó aunque él sabía que lo hacía porque era su amigo y no le gustaba verlo así… ¿verdad?

-Te quiero mucho Kendall, gracias por todo- Dijo el moreno.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Carlitos y no tienes por qué agradecerme nada, sabes que lo hago porque eres mi amigo y te quiero- Contestó Kendall- Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar.

Carlos obedeció y cerró los ojos para después sumergirse en un sueño profundo al lado de su mejor amigo.

**Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen sus reviews ya saben acepto buenos y malos comentarios eso hace que mejore **


	6. Chapter 6: De enemigos a amigos

**¡Hola! Al fin regrese con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia disculpen la tardanza jeje bueno disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 6: De enemigos a amigos.**

A la mañana siguiente al parecer todo estaba normal, los chicos, Katie y la Sra. Knight estaban desayunando solo que nadie hablaba, el ambiente se sentía demasiando tenso.

Carlos tenía la mirada gacha, haciendo que Logan sintiera algo de culpa pues realmente él había causado todo esto.

Kendall y James se mandaban miradas coquetas y a veces se escuchaban risitas por parte del castaño debido a que hacía sonrojar al rubio pero toda esta escena de amor para ellos fue interrumpida por la señora Knight llamando a su hijo desde la cocina.

–Kendall, cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento? –Llamó la señora Knight.

–Claro mamá –Contestó el rubio levantándose de la mesa, haciendo que James hiciera un puchero.

–¿Qué pasa mamá?-Preguntó Kendall.

–¿Sabes por qué Carlos esta tan…tan…como decirlo…triste? –Preguntó la señora Knight.

–Mmm… –"Ahora que le invento, no puedo estar cubriendo a Carlos y a Logan…¡ya sé!" pensó Kendall para después responderle a su madre –Es que… ya sabes cómo es Gustavo, el a veces es muy duro y ayer regaño a Carlitos, a parte sabes que él es muy sensible –Mintió de nuevo Kendall.

–Oh ya… –Dijo la señora Knight, por lo que Kendall dio por terminada la conversación pero cuando iba de regreso a la mesa fue detenido nuevamente por su mamá.

–Espera hijo, tengo que hacerte otra pregunta –Dijo Jennifer.

–¿Si- si mamá? –Preguntó temeroso el rubio ya que si preguntaba algo sobre el mismo tema no sabría que responderle.

–Eh notado que Logan también actúa un poco extraño, ¿acaso tú sabes por qué? –Preguntó Jennifer mirando directamente a los ojos verdosos de Kendall, lo cual era muy MUY peligroso.

"Estoy acabado, ya no puedo más diré la verdad, perdónenme chicos" Pensó Kendall soltando un gran suspiro para después hablar –Mamá yo… –Pero el timbre del 2J sonó, salvando a Kendall de tal situación –…creo que abriré la puerta, enseguida vuelvo –Dijo Kendall escabulléndose ágilmente hacia la puerta.

–¿Si? – Preguntó Kendall pero luego al ver de quién se trataba su humor se vino para abajo.

–Hola Knight ¿qué tal tu dia? –Preguntó Jett del otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Qué se te ofrece Jett? –Preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

–Tranquilo Ken, solo quiero hablar contigo –Respondió Jett con su sonrisa inigualable.

–Estamos hablando en este momento –Contestó Kendall.

–Pero tú sabes, en un lugar más privado –Dijo Jett.

–Está bien –Respondió Kendall –Enseguida vuelvo mamá –Avisó Kendall a su madre.

–Está bien no tardes –Respondió Jennifer a lo lejos.

–Bien vámonos –Dijo Kendall, Logan observaba todo desde la mesa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jett lo miró y le guiñó el ojo, eso quería decir que el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Pero Logan y Jett no se percataron de que James había notado esas miradas de complicidad que se mandaban, el lindo comenzaba a sospechar.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**

Kendall y Jett se encontraban en la azotea de Palmwoods. Para Kendall ese lugar era demasiado privado así que decidió saber que quería hablar Jett.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Sabes Kendall, desde que se fue Jo me di cuenta de que nuestra supuesta "rivalidad" desapareció… –Dijo Jett, Jendall lo miraba confundido.

–¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Kendall incrédulo.

–Así es mi querido amigo rubio… de hecho tengo que confesarte algo… – Dijo Jett tomando aire.

–¿Y qué es? –Preguntó curioso el oji verde.

–Bueno desde que te conocí me caíste increíblemente bien solo que al ver que Jo te prefirió a ti me dolió mucho y decidí que desde ese momento te odiaría pero ahora que ella ya no está quisiera que empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué dices? –Preguntó Jett.

Kendall estaba en shock, no podía creer que el mismísimo Jett dijera eso.

–Vamos Kenny he cambiado… –Suplicó Jett.

–Es-Está bien –Aceptó Kendall algo nervioso.

–Excelente –Respondió Jett –Así que ¿amigos?

–Amigos –Respondió Kendall para después recibir un abrazo por parte de Jett.

–Ven vamos abajo, te llevaré a tu apartamento –Dijo Jett.

Después de esa extraña conversación con Jett, Kendall bajó acompañado de este hasta llegar al 2J.

–Bueno llegamos pero tengo que irme, nos vemos después Ken –Se despidió Jett con un guiño.

–Adiós… –Contestó confundido Kendall, así que mejor decidió entrar al 2J totalmente confundido.

Logan esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del rubio y cuando vio que apareció fue rápidamente hacia él.

–Y… ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó cínicamente Logan.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Kendall puesto que no había oído lo que Logan le preguntó ya que estaba totalmente distraído.

–Que como te fue con Jett –Repitió el genio.

–No tienes ni idea… –Respondió Kendall.

Logan se felicitó mentalmente "Buen trabajo Jett, pronto Ken se olvidará de James y será solo mío y tú obtendrás tu recompensa" se dijo Logan para después sonreír y dirigirse al sofá con su rubio favorito.

**¿Y bien qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews gracias :DD**

**Besos :33**


	7. Chapter 7: Confío en ti

**Hola a todos, volví lo más rápido que pude con este nuevo capítulo, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior pero en especial quiero agradecer a Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter por todo su apoyo en cada capítulo que subo gracias amiga, bueno disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 7: Confío en ti.**

Kendall y Logan se encontraban viendo televisión pero en realidad nadie prestaba atención al programa que se estaba transmitiendo.

Logan tenía que hablar con Jett urgentemente, tenía que estar al tanto de lo que había hablado con el rubio. En cambio Kendall seguía confundido con lo que había pasado con Jett hace unos momentos, ¿en verdad habrá cambiado? ¿Debería confiar en él? Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que lo abrazaba por la espalda, ese alguien era James.

–Hola Kenny –Dijo James dando la vuelta al sofá, quedando frente a Kendall para después sentarse en su regazo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola James –Respondió Kendall abrazando al castaño y devolviéndole el beso pero ahora en los labios.

A Logan le estaba a punto de darle un infarto pero tuvo que controlarse y solo carraspeó.

–Demostraciones de amor aquí no por favor –Dijo Logan con tono molesto.

–Tranquilo señor amargado –Dijo James riéndose.

–Si Logan, no seas tan gruñón, deberías de buscar pareja –Dijo Kendall guiñándole un ojo.

–Oye Kendall ¿y si ayudamos a Logan a encontrar el amor? –Preguntó entusiasmado James.

– ¡Sí! ¡Eso sería genial! Buena idea Jamie –Respondió Kendall.

– ¡NO! –Gritó Logan, callando a los emocionados de Kendall y James quiénes ya estaban haciendo planes para Logan.

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Kames al unísono.

– ¡Por qué yo ya amo a alguien! –Dijo Logan alterado, arrepintiéndose después ya que los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad y lo obligarían a decirles la verdad.

–Dinos quien es Logan –Dijo Kendall tratando de sonar intimidante, pero solo consiguió que Logan se sonrojara por la corta distancia que había sobre su rostro y el rostro del rubio.

– ¿Logan? –Esta vez preguntó James.

Pero para la suerte del pálido el timbre del 2J sonó de nuevo, ahora salvándolo a él y no al rubio así que corrió hacia la puerta para atender.

–Se salvó –Dijo Kendall.

–Si –Dijo James resignado.

Logan se alegró al ver a Jett parado en la puerta.

–Tenemos que hablar –Dijo Logan.

–Opino lo mismo, vayamos al parque, a esta hora está más tranquilo –Sugirió Jett.

–Vamos –Dicho esto Logan y Jett se dirigieron al parque de Palmwoods, para llegar un par de minutos después.

–Bien Logan, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó Jett.

–Sobre lo que pasó ayer con Kendall –Dijo el pálido.

–Hice lo que me dijiste Logan –Respondió Jett.

–Sí, sí lo sé pero quiero que te ganes más su confianza, para después, apuñalarlo por la espalda – Dijo Logan con malicia.

–No será difícil –Dijo confiado Jett.

–Bien, ahora ve con él y dile que deben salir para iniciar su amistad y recuerda que debes ganarte lo más rápido posible su confianza, para después quitarle a James con tus encantos, así James lo engañará, Kendall se sentirá traicionado e inmediatamente correrá a mis brazos –Ordenó el genio.

–De eso no hay problema pero, ¿cuándo obtendré lo que quiero? –Respondió y preguntó Jett.

–Muy pronto Jett, por ahora comencemos con eso, confía en mí –Dijo Logan.

–Bien, ahora iré por el tonto de Knight – Contestó Jett con pereza.

–Oye no le digas tonto –Reclamó el pálido.

–Sí, sí lo que digas nos vemos Logan –Se despidió Jett.

–Adiós Jett… –Se despidió Logan para luego dirigirse al 2J, no sin antes esperar a que Jett fuera por el rubio y después ingresar al apartamento, eso era para no levantar sospechas.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Logan es raro –Comentó Kendall.

–Sí, pero lo más raro es que ya no regresó desde que tocaron la puerta, ¿con quién se habrá ido? –Respondió y preguntó James.

–No lo sé pero ahora estamos solos –Comentó Kendall.

A James se le vino una idea a la cabeza al oír lo que dijo su querido novio, así que comenzó a mirarlo con picardía, cosa que el rubio notó puesto que se sentía observado.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Nada… –Respondió el castaño comenzando a acercarse a Kendall lentamente. Kendall lo miró divertido.

–James… –Pero fue interrumpido por los labios del castaño, pronto el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado hasta que oyeron que alguien los llamaba detrás del sofá, era Carlos.

– ¡Oigan! –Gritó desesperado el moreno.

–Creo que olvidamos a Carlos… –Dijo Kendall sonrojado.

– ¿Qué pasa Carlos? Por si no lo notas interrumpes algo… –Dijo James molesto.

–Oh nada… ¡es sólo que han estado llamando a la puerta y ustedes ni en cuenta! –Se defendió Carlos. Kendall y James se miraron entre apenados y divertidos.

–Pues qué esperas, atiende, la puerta no se va a abrir sola Carlitos –Respondió Kendall mientras que James trataba de no reírse. Carlos solo bufó y fue a abrir la puerta.

–Ah, hola Jett –Saludó el moreno.

–Hola Carlos –Devolvió el saludo Jett.

–Si buscas a Logan no está –Dijo Carlos, ya que Jett le hablaba más a Logan que a los otros tres chicos.

–No, no busco a Logan, busco a Kendall –Respondió Jett como si nada.

– ¿A Kendall? –Carlos preguntó asombrado.

–Si así es, ¿está? –Preguntó Jett.

–Oh si claro, aguarda un momento –Dijo Carlos para después ir a la sala en busca del rubio pero cuando llegó se encontró a sus mejores amigos besándose…de nuevo.

– ¡¿Acaso nunca paran?! –Preguntó exaltado Carlos.

– ¿Ahora qué Carlitos? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Desde que lo rechazó Logan se ha vuelto muy amargado –Le susurró el castaño a Kendall, este último solo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Te escuché! –Le gritó Carlos a James.

– ¿Ah sí? Qué bueno – Le respondió James.

Carlos iba a contestarle pero Kendall intervino para que esta pequeña discusión no pasara a mayores.

–Bueno ya chicos cálmense, ¿Qué ibas a decir Litos? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Ah sí, te buscan en la puerta amigo –Respondió el más bajito olvidando la discusión con el castaño.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó extrañado Kendall.

–Jett.

–Oh…vuelvo en un rato chicos –Dijo el ojiverde para después levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

– ¿Jett? –Le preguntó James a Carlos pero este último solo levantó los hombros como contestación.

–Hola Jett –Saludó Kendall.

–Hola Kendall, me preguntaba si querías salir un rato – Dijo Jett.

"Confiaré en él, tengo la esperanza de que ya cambió" Pensó Kendall para después aceptar la invitación–Si…claro vamos.

–Bien vámonos –Dijo Jett jalándolo del brazo.

–Espera, ¿a dónde iremos? –Kendall preguntó con aún un poco de desconfianza.

–Emmm, que te parece… ¿por un batido? –Ofreció Jett ya que sabía que al rubio le encantaban los batidos, en especial los rosas.

–Está bien –Dijo Kendall para ir con Jet por un batido, confiaría en él.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

– ¿No notas algo raro en Jett? – Preguntó James.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Respondió con otra pregunta el moreno mientras tomaba asiento junto al lindo.

–Qué ¿por qué Jett y Kendall salen si hace tan sólo unos días se juraban odio mutuamente? Además en la mañana cuando vino Jett, Logan los veía fijamente y después Jett le guiñó el ojo a Logan y se fue con Kendall –Dijo James analizando todo.

– ¿Dices que Logan…tiene que ver con la repentina amistad entre Kendall y Jett? –Preguntó Carlos entendiendo ahora todo.

–Creo que sí… –Respondió James –Hay que averiguarlo…y tú me vas a ayudar.

– ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra a Logan –Comentó en tono triste el más bajito.

–Cierto…oye Carlos ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él? Deberían arreglar lo que pasó la tarde anterior –Dijo James saliéndose del tema.

–Lo he pensado pero ¿y si me odia? –Preguntó Carlos desanimado.

–No lo creo Litos, Logan es buena persona y el jamás te odiaría porque eres su amigo –Le respondió el castaño tratando de animarlo.

Carlos lo pensó un poco para después aceptar –Está bien, hablaré con él.

En ese momento la puerta del 2J se abrió, dejando ver a Logan entrar.

–Es Logan –Le susurró James.

–Iré a hablar con él –Le contestó el moreno con el mismo todo y después se levantó en dirección hacia Logan.

–Eh… ¿Logan?—Preguntó temeroso Carlos, Logan se sorprendió al ver que Carlos le dirigía la palabra, después de lo que le había hecho.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa Carlos? –Logan preguntó nervioso.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Pidió Carlos.

–Sí, claro –Aceptó Logan, Carlos miró por última vez a James, este gesticulo "suerte" y después se dirigió con su amor no correspondido.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall y Jett se encontraban en el lobby con sus respectivos batidos, uno azul para Jett y uno rosa para Kendall. Jett recordó lo que le había dicho Logan y comenzó a trabajar en el plan.

–Y dime Kendall, ¿cómo va tu relación con James –Preguntó Jett.

–Pues, bien…él y yo nos amamos –Respondió el rubio.

–Si ya veo, además James es muy lindo… –Dijo Jett tratando de incomodar a Kendall, el rubio lo miro raro.

–Tranquilo Ken, lo digo en buen plan, yo jamás te quitaría a James porque eres mi amigo –"Oh eso es lo que crees" Dijo Jett, esto último lo pensó.

–Sí, no te preocupes –Kendall le creyó.

"No sabes lo que te espera Knight" Pensó Jett para después fingir y decir "Salud amigo" y ambos tomar sus respectivos batidos.

**Gracias por leer ojalá que les haya gustado, espero sus review, los quiero! :33**


	8. Chapter 8: Sucesos inesperados

**Mil disculpas por haber actualizado hasta ahora pero realmente estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible este capítulo pero bueno aquí está, disfrútenlo c:**

**Capítulo 8: Sucesos inesperados.**

Logan y Carlos entraron a la habitación de este último, Carlos se sentó al borde de la cama y le indicó a Logan que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambos se encontraban sentados ninguno se dirigía la palabra, había un silencio incómodo así que Carlos se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

–Logan…la razón por la cual tengo que hablar contigo es porque quiero arreglar las cosas – Carlos habló con seguridad.

Logan no sabía que decir, en verdad estaba muy apenado.

–Carlos, yo también quiero eso, eres mi amigo y no me gusta estar peleado contigo – Logan respondió.

A Carlos le dolió escuchar que solo era su amigo puesto que él quería ser más que un amigo y no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas.

Logan no entendía porque su amigo lloraba – ¿Qué pasa Carlos?

–No, no es nada –Contestó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y trató de limpiar las lágrimas pero nuevamente falló e hizo que los sollozos incrementaran.

–Por favor dime –Insistía Logan.

–No es nada –Negaba Carlos.

–Carlos… –Logan comenzó a desesperarse, no comprendía los cambios de humor en él, eso no era normal.

– ¡Qué no déjame! – Gritó el moreno. Ambos comenzaban a subir el tono de voz.

– ¡Por favor dime! –Gritó Logan.

– ¡Está bien! Si tanto quieres saber contéstame… ¿¡Por qué no puedes amarme?! –Gritó Carlos al fin.

Logan no sabía que contestar y ver a Carlos en ese estado no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

–Carlos tranquilízate yo… –Pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

–No Logan no voy a calmarme, ¿sabes cómo la he estado pasando estos días? ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me siento maldita sea! Y tú… –Dijo señalando al pálido –Tú estás como si nada disfrutando de la vida mientras que yo me estoy muriendo por dentro –Carlos hablaba con un tono de voz demasiado alto, su ira estaba apoderándose de él y a Logan le comenzaba a preocupar y a hartar.

– ¡Basta Carlos! ¡Cálmate ya! –Le gritó Logan pero solo recibió un empujón de este, Carlos se estaba poniendo violento.

– ¡No Logan! O qué… ¿acaso hay alguien que se interpone entre nosotros? –Carlos no paraba de hablar, prácticamente ya no tenía control de él mismo.

–Carlos... ¡Nadie se interpone entre nosotros porque ni siquiera existe nada entre nosotros! –A Logan se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía.

– ¡Lo sabía hay alguien más! ¡Dime quien es! ¡Dímelo! –Carlos estaba eufórico, nadie en su vida lo había visto así, ese no era él.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡De qué demonios hablas estás loco! ¡Carlos cálmate ya! – Le respondió Logan pero solo vio que Carlos comenzaba a alzar una de sus manos.

James escuchó todos esos gritos provenientes de la habitación, así que fue inmediatamente a saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall y Jett seguían bebiendo sus malteadas pero nadie hablaba, solo se quedaban mirándose.

–Y dime ¿cómo están tus amigos? –Preguntó Jett.

–Bien –Contestó cortante Kendall, presentía que algo no estaba bien con sus amigos. Tenía que subir a ver si estaban bien. Jett vio su cara de preocupación en el rubio, así que le preguntó si estaba bien, olvidándose un momento de lo que Logan le había encargado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó Jett.

–Sí, no es nada –Respondió el rubio.

–Está bien –Le dijo Jett y después notó que tenía una linda pulsera en su muñeca.

–Que linda pulsera –Comentó Jett tocándola y rozando sus dedos con la muñeca de Kendall.

–Gracias, me la dio James, de hecho él también tiene una –Respondió Kendall, pero vio que Jett quería saber más, lo notaba en su mirada – ¿Quieres saber por qué?

–Sí, por supuesto –Jett asintió "Tal vez sirva de algo esa información" Pensó.

–Bien…

*Flashback*

La vez que los chicos le confesaron a la señora Knight sobre su relación ella les dijo que podían tomarse el resto del día ya que Logan iba a ayudarla con los platos.

–Entonces Jamie, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –Kendall le preguntó a su novio.

–Contigo…a donde sea –James le respondió.

–Oh James…harás que me ruborice – Bromeó Kendall tomándolo de la mano –Que te parece si solo caminamos, sin rumbo, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro –Invitó Kendall, James sonrió como respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron al parque de Palmwoods, disfrutando del aire puro y de la compañía de su amado.

Después de caminar mucho tiempo decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Eso fue estupendo –Kendall comentó.

–Si lo sé –Le respondió James y luego comenzó a mirarlos fijamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Hay algo que quiero darte –Dijo James sacando una cajita de su pantalón y abriéndola dejando ver dos pulseras, una con una "J" y otra con una "K". Kendall se quedó pasmado.

–James, son hermosas –Dijo el oji-verde.

James sacó la que tenía la letra "J" y se la colocó al rubio.

–Toma, esto es una muestras de que nuestro amor es para siempre, tú usarás la de la "J", esos significa que yo solo soy tuyo –Dijo James para después colocarse la pulsera de la "K" –Y yo usaré ésta, eso significa que tú eres solo mío.

Kendall no sabía que decir, estaba feliz pero también estaba triste porque no tenía que regalarle a su novio.

–Pero James yo…yo no tengo nada que darte… –Dijo Kendall con una expresión triste.

–Hay Kenny con esto me basta… –Dijo James robándole un beso.

–Pero James, eso puedo dártelo las veces que quieras –Dijo Kendall coquetamente.

–Por eso me basta, un beso tuyo es el mejor regalo para mí –Terminó James y luego ambos volvieron a besarse.

*Fin de Flashback*

–Y por eso uso esta pulsera –Terminó de contar el rubio.

Jett quedó conmovido con lo que le había contado Kendall –Wow Ken, que lindo detalle.

–Si –Respondió con una pequeña risita –Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, el tiempo se pasó volando –Le dijo el rubio.

–Tienes razón, vamos te acompañaré a tu apartamento –Le comentó Jett y luego ambos tiraron sus recipientes vacíos de las malteadas para luego dirigirse al elevador.

Durante el transcurso Jett sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, cuando terminó de hacerlo guardó el celular y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

–Oye Ken, acabo de recordar que debo ir al estudio de grabación, nos vemos – Se despidieron y Jett tomó de nuevo el ascensor.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan tomó la muñeca de Carlos y lo detuvo gritándole – ¡¿Sabes qué Carlos?! ¡Me largo de aquí! –Fastidiado Logan se dirigió a la puerta alertando al castaño que rápidamente corrió de nuevo al sofá, segundos después se escuchó que abrieron la puerta dejando ver a un Logan muy enfadado pero se detuvo un momento al sentir que su celular vibraba y vio que era un mensaje de Jett "Te veo en el parque, donde nos reunimos la vez anterior" –De Jett.

– ¿Ya te vas? Pero si acabas de llegar –Le dijo James.

–A ti que te importa –Contestó Logan altanero y luego salió del 2J.

"De seguro está enfadado por la discusión que tuvo con Carlos" Pensó James y luego la puerta del 2J se abrió, era Kendall.

–Oye ¿no sabes por qué Logan salió tan enojado? –Preguntó el oji-verde.

–Discutió con Carlos –Le respondió James parándose al lado de Kendall.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kendall.

–Bueno, cuando te fuiste con Jett me quedé con Carlos y salió el tema de que debía de hablar con Logan sobre lo que pasó la otra vez –James tomó aire y prosiguió –Entonces minutos después llegó Logan y Carlos fue y le pidió que hablaran, Logan aceptó y se fueron a tu habitación, después de unos minutos escuche que gritaban, Logan salió furioso y Carlos sigue allí dentro –Terminó de contar James.

Carlos estaba triste y enfadado puesto que Logan prácticamente lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, así que para tranquilizarse decidió salir a tomar aire.

James y Kendall vieron salir a Carlos de la habitación, fue a la puerta del 2J y se fue.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó James.

–Está enfadado –Le respondió Kendall.

– ¿Deberíamos ir a ver si está bien? –Preguntó de nuevo James.

–No, lo mejor es que dejemos que se tranquilice, ya después hablaremos con él –Le respondió el rubio.

–Ok, oye ¿cómo te fue con Jett? –Preguntó el castaño recordando que Kendall se había ido con él.

–Pues bien, fuimos por unas malteadas y platicamos –Le respondió Kendall.

– ¿No te parece extraño? –Le preguntó James.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Kendall no comprendía la pregunta de su novio.

–Me refiero a que Jett haya cambiado así contigo –Le dijo el lindo.

–Pues, al principio pensé lo mismo pero conforme hemos hablado creo que en verdad cambio y quiere que seamos amigos – Le respondió Kendall.

James no se tragaba ese cuento de que Jett cambió, tenía que estar seguro y por eso iba a investigar.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Le preguntó Kendaññ, al parecer James se quedó pensando mucho tiempo.

–En nada Ken, ¿qué quieres hacer? –Respondió y preguntó el más alto.

–No lo sé… ¿quieres ver televisión? –Le preguntó Kendall.

–Claro –Respondió, ambos tomaron asiento y prendieron el aparato.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Jett se encontraba en el lugar acordado, solo estaba esperando al pálido, hasta que lo vio a lo lejos.

–Al fin llegas –Le reclamó Jett cuando llegó.

–Lo siento es que discutí con Carlos, ¿y bien? ¿Supiste algo? –Le preguntó Logan.

–Pues me contó sobre la pulsera que le regaló James –Le respondió Jett y le contó la historia completa.

–Esas malditas pulseras pero ¿y eso de que sirve Jett? –Le preguntó el pálido.

–Pues no lo sé, tú eres el genio –Se defendió Jett.

Logan analizó lo que Jett le había contado.

–Espera… a ninguno de nosotros nos había querido contar la historia completa, solo nos dijo que se la había dado James –Dijo Logan pensando en cada detalle.

–Aja… –Dijo Jett, incitándolo a que continuara.

–Eso quiere decir que te tiene confianza –Finalizó Logan.

Carlos iba caminando en el parque de Palmwoods con la mirada hacia abajo, era extraño que no hubiera casi nadie en el parque "Estoy destinado a estar solo" Pensó Carlos hasta que oyó una voz familiar no muy lejos, de hecho eran dos, así que con cuidado se colocó detrás de unos arbustos y vio que era Logan con Jett "¿De qué hablaran esos dos?" Se preguntó y luego recordó lo que James le había dicho sobre el comportamiento de Logan y el supuesto cambio de Jett así que trató de acercarse un poco más.

– ¿Ahora que sigue Logan? –Jett le preguntó.

–Ahora irás por… y así harás que se… y él vendrá a mí – Carlos no escuchó bien lo que Logan decía "¿Quién vendrá a él?" Se preguntó el moreno.

–Está bien –Le respondió Jett a Logan.

–Bueno a trabajar –Finalizó Logan y ambos se fueron en caminos opuestos.

Carlos se levantó y se sacudió el resto de pasto que había en sus pantalones.

– ¿Tendrá razón James? –Se preguntó a sí mismo –Será mejor ir al 2J y contarle a James – Dicho esto caminó en dirección al Hotel.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Besos :33**


	9. Chapter 9: Decisiones equivocadas

**Volví un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbro jaja disfruten el capítulo e ignoren el título es que no sabía que ponerle xD y gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior**

**Capítulo 9: Decisiones equivocadas.**

Carlos emprendió su viaje hacia el apartamento, cuando llegó metió la llave y entro encontrándose con Kendall y James que lo miraban extraño.

–Emm ¿James? Necesito hablar contigo –Carlos le dijo ignorando a Kendall completamente y luego entró a la habitación del castaño.

–Iré a ver que le sucede –Le dijo James a su novio.

–Si…está bien… –Le respondió el rubio y luego su novio se levantó para ir a encontrarse con su amigo moreno.

"¿Por qué Carlos decidió hablar con James y no conmigo?, yo…yo soy su mejor amigo ¿no? "Pensó Kendall un poco dolido "Tal vez es solo mi imaginación, James también es su amigo, si debe ser eso" de pronto Logan entró un poco agitado al apartamento, asustándolo un poco.

– ¡Logan! ¿Qué te pasó? –Kendall le preguntó al genio.

– ¿A mí? Nada… ¿por qué la pregunta? Todo está bien Kendall –Logan le respondió un poco nervioso.

Kendall lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo.

–Y… ¿por qué tienes tanto pasto en tus pantalones? –Le cuestiono de nuevo el oji-verde.

–Yo…me caí en el parque mientras corría –Le mintió el pálido ocultando su encuentro con Jett.

–Okay… ¿y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Desde que saliste enfadado no te he visto… –Kendall seguía interrogándolo, Logan estaba nervioso.

– ¿Acaso eres del FBI? Yo solamente estaba tomando aire fresco ¿okay? –Se defendió Logan, Kendall solo lo miro raro –Lo siento Kenny, no quería estallar en ti –Logan se disculpó.

–No te preocupes pero ¿ahora me dirás por qué saliste tan enojado hace rato? –Respondió y preguntó el rubio. Logan no sabía que hacer pero al final optó por decirle lo que pasó con Carlos.

–Vayamos a un lugar más privado –Le respondió Logan.

Kendall entendió eso como un sí y se paró del sofá siguiendo a Logan.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

James entro a su habitación, sentándose al lado de Carlos.

–James acabo, tal vez, de descubrir algo muy importante acerca de Logan y Jett.

James pensó que hablaría sobre la discusión que habían tenido él y Logan pero decidió dejar eso para después y saber que pasaba con ellos dos.

– ¿Qué descubriste Carlitos? –Le preguntó James.

–Hace rato, cuando salí del apartamento enojado me dirigí al parque, yo iba caminando cuando de pronto escuche voces conocidas y resultó que eran Logan y Jett –Pausó un momento y luego prosiguió –Me acerqué un poco más ocultándome detrás de un arbustos y escuché…bueno más o menos alcance a escuchar de lo que estaban hablando –Carlos le contó lo que había escuchado, James después de oírlo se quedó pensativo.

–Entonces… ¿Logan trata de separar a dos personas? Pero ¿a quiénes? –James le preguntó, a lo cual Carlos asintió.

–No lo sé pero lo más raro es que Jett tiene que ver en esto, al parecer esos dos tienen un "plan" –Carlos le dijo.

–Así es, Jett se ha hecho amigo de Kendall y Kendall es mi…novio –James estaba comenzando a asustarse –Carlos… ¿crees que Logan… esté tratando de… separarnos? –James le preguntó al más bajito.

–No lo sé James, Logan no es de ese tipo de personas… ¿o sí? –Ambos comenzaban a cuestionarse –Logan es nuestro amigo…y los amigos no hacen eso.

–Pero Carlos últimamente cuando estoy cerca de Kendall, Logan se molesta –James le respondió.

–No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido, mi papá dice que si no hay prueba no hay delito –Carlos le dijo.

–Tienes razón pero hay que seguir investigando, espero que no sea lo que yo esté pensando –Finalizó James –Oye Carlitos ¿por qué discutiste con Logan? No quiero parecer chismoso pero me preocupan ambos ¿Qué pasó?

Carlos cambio su semblante a uno triste pero decidió hablar –Bueno creo que yo tuve la culpa, deje que la ira se apoderara de mí, todo iba bien al principio, estábamos hablando bien pero luego él dijo que era "su amigo y que le preocupaba" yo no pude controlarlo y comencé a llorar porque yo no quiero ser su amigo James, yo quiero ser algo más –El castaño asintió –Él me preguntó que qué tenía, yo me alteré y comencé a gritarle hasta el grado de casi pegarle entonces él se enojó más y se fue, sé que fui un estúpido.

–Bueno Carlos no te enojes pero creo que no debiste comportarte así –Le regañó el lindo.

–Lo se James pero no pude controlarme, yo lo amo y me duele que no sienta lo mismo por mí, sé que soy feo y por eso no me quiere, soy una mala persona, soy… –Carlos iba a continuar pero James lo detuvo con el dedo índice.

–Carlos… ¡tú eres la persona más sensible y amigable que he conocido! ¡Eres una gran persona y no debes de sentirte triste porque tú vales mucho! Eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así, además si Logan no quiere estar contigo se lo pierde Carlitos, te aseguro que muchas personas quisieran tener un lugar en tú corazón… –Le dijo James abrazándolo.

–Gracias James –Carlos agradecía de que tuviera un amigo como él, a James no lo cambiaría por nada.

–Ahora vamos por un helado –Le ordenó el castaño.

–James, no creo que sea… –Pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por James.

–No acepto un no por respuesta, ahora levántate flojo o si no…ya sabes a que tendré que recurrir –Le amenazó James.

– ¡No James! ¡Cosquillas no! Iré contigo pero no lo hagas –Gritó Carlos, James sonrió y ayudo a levantar a su amigo.

–Vamos…

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kogan se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del hotel que dirigía hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento, estaba muy solo ahí y así podrían hablar tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué pasó con Carlitos Logan? –Le preguntó el rubio.

–Kendall yo no tuve la culpa, él enloqueció y ni siquiera sé por qué –Logan le respondió.

–Sabes que él está enamorado de ti, algo haz de haber dicho que hirió sus sentimientos –Kendall le dijo.

–Yo no dije nada, yo solo le dije que era mi amigo y que no quería estar peleado con él…espera –Logan lo comprendió ahora.

–Logan, sabes que Carlos es muy sensible y malpensó lo que dijiste, a nadie le gusta ser un "amigo" de la persona que ama –Dijo Kendall.

–Si se lo que se siente… –Logan le respondió.

– ¿Sabes lo que se siente? –Kendall le preguntó extrañado.

Logan se maldijo mil veces por haber dicho eso.

–Yo… pues…sí porque… ¿todos lo sentimos una vez no? –Logan trató de excusarse.

–Si…supongo –Le respondió el rubio y ambos soltaron una risita mientras se miraban.

Logan no podía despegar su vista de los hermosos ojos verdes, comenzó a sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba. Kendall se sentía extraño, se sentía atrapado con los ojos marrones de Logan y su ritmo cardíaco también comenzó a acelerarse, ambos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar escasos centímetros, sintiendo el aliento agitado de cada uno, Logan no pudo soportarlo más y terminó cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

**Gracias por leer amigos, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review **** besos! :33**


	10. Chapter 10: Errores Cometidos

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, aquí les dejo otro capítulo algo extraño ¿? No lo sé pero espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 10: Errores cometidos.**

Logan unió sus labios con los de su amigo rubio, pero Kendall no le correspondió el beso, simplemente se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Logan al sentir que Kendall no hacia ningún movimiento sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, había arruinado todo por sus impulsos. Al separarse Kendall no podía verle a la cara, se sentía sucio porque había traicionado a James.

–Yo lo siento mucho –Logan habló pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del otro.

– ¿Kendall? – Habló de nuevo el genio pero Kendall había salido corriendo, dejándolo solo como a un perro abandonado.

Jett había presenciado todo unos metros atrás, suficientes para ver aquella escena sin ser descubierto y lo peor es que tenía evidencia de lo ocurrido puesto que lo había grabado en su teléfono celular.

–Logan, Logan, Logan, para ser un genio a veces haces cosas estúpidas, ahora me divertiré un poco con esto –Finalizó Jett guardando el celular en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Kendall caminaba apresuradamente con la cabeza hacia abajo "¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Traicione al amor de mi vida con mi mejor amigo, soy un monstruo y lo peor es que soy un cobarde porque salí corriendo dejando a Logan ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo podré volver a ver a Logan después de que lo deje ahí parado? Pero él me beso, yo no ni siquiera le correspondí pero aun así deje que lo hiciera, ¡¿Por qué no me separé a tiempo?!" Kendall no sabía que hacer solo quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse aunque eso no solucionara nada.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Sabes, olvide mi billetera en la habitación –Dijo James cuando ya habían salido del ascensor.

– ¿Eso es un truco para que yo pague verdad? –Le preguntó Carlos quién ya se sentía un poco mejor.

–Cállate Carlitos, vamos por ella –Le respondió James tomando de nuevo el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente vieron que Kendall venía muy apresurado y distraído porque ni siquiera los había visto hasta que choco con ellos.

– ¡Ah! – Gritó Kendall cuando se impactó con James y Carlos.

–Hola Kendall, ¿qué te pasa? –Le preguntó James.

–Chi-chicos, no los había vi-visto –Respondió el rubio ignorando la pregunta de James. El más alto y el moreno notaron el nerviosismo de Kendall y solo se miraron.

–No respondiste mi pregunta querido, ¿estás bien? –Volvió a insistir el castaño.

–Si estoy bi-bien solo me siento un poco resfriado –Mintió Kendall.

–Si Kendall se siente mal será mejor que vayamos otro día por el helado –Comentó Carlos, James iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

–No no no, vayan no me siento tan mal solo quiero recostarme –Dijo el oji-verde.

– ¿Seguro? –Preguntó James, estaba preocupado por Kendall.

–Si seguro, vayan –Respondió Kendall.

–Está bien, adiós Kenny –Se despidió James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

–Adiós amigo –Se despidió Carlos, y el rubio se metió al 2J.

– ¿Le creíste? –Preguntó Carlos.

–Claro que sí, él no me mentiría en nada ahora vámonos–Le respondió James, pero alguien los detuvo de nuevo.

–Hola chicos –Saludó Jett.

–Hola Jett –Saludaron James y Carlos al unísono.

– ¿Han visto a Kendall? –Preguntó Jett.

–Está en el apartamento, al parecer no se siente muy bien está enfermo –Le respondió Carlos.

–Sí, me imagino que debe estar muy enfermo–Respondió Jett sarcásticamente pero los chicos no lo notaron –Pasaré a verlo ¿está bien?

–Sí claro… –Dijo James abriéndole la puerta con un poco de celos.

–Bueno adiós chicos –Con eso Jett se despidió, entrando al 2J.

– ¿Estará bien que dejemos a Kendall y a Jett solos? Recuerda nuestras sospechas –Carlos le dijo a James.

–Carlos, aun no tenemos pruebas, tal vez solo sean cosas nuestras –Le respondió al más bajito.

–Pero…

–Shhh ya vámonos o cerraran la tienda –Habló James.

Kendall entró al apartamento y se sentó en el sofá, quería descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento ya que el apartamento estaba vacío "Mi madre y Katie quien sabe dónde están pero supongo que están juntas, James y Carlos fueron por helados y Logan…debe estar sintiéndose mal por mi culpa" Pensó el rubio recargando su cabeza en el respaldo naranja y cerrando los ojos.

Pero la puerta del 2J se abrió dejando ver a Jett.

–Hola Kendall –Saludó Jett.

–Hola –Contestó desanimado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? James y Carlos me dijeron que estabas enfermo –Preguntó cínicamente Jett.

–La verdad no, les mentí –Respondió el rubio.

– ¿Qué? Ken puedes confiar en mí, dime que te pasa –Insistió Jett.

–La verdad es que me siento así porque…besé a Logan, más bien el me besó a mí pero no le correspondí y salí huyendo como un cobarde – Le respondió Kendall.

–Eso ya lo sé – Dijo Jett, desconcertando a Kendall.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio.

–Hay Kendall, a veces confías en personas equivocadas –Le respondió Jett.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Kendall volvió a preguntar, comenzando a asustarse.

–Hablo de que tengo pruebas que pueden lastimar a tu queridísimo novio Knight – Habló Jett.

–Sabes que no fue así yo no le correspondí el beso –Kendall le reclamó a Jett levantándose del sofá.

–Pues el vídeo dice otra cosa –Le respondió Jett.

–Creí que eras mi amigo, que en verdad habías cambiado, ¡confié en ti! –Gritó Kendall.

–Eres tan inocente Kenny – Dijo Jett acercándose demasiado a Kendall –Las personas nunca cambian.

–Eres detestable Jett –Le respondió Kendall alejándose del cretino de Jett pero este fue más rápido y lo agarró del brazo.

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó aterrado.

–Tranquilo Ken, solo quiero divertirme un rato contigo – Le respondió ahora tomándolo de la cintura.

–Vete al diablo –Kendall le empujo pero era imposible separarse de él, "¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza Jett que ni siquiera puedo soltarme de él?" Pensó el rubio.

– ¡Harás lo que yo te diga quieras o no! O Al menos que quieras que tu amado James sufra al ver que su novio lo traiciono con su mejor amigo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que James te odie toda la vida por haberle hecho eso? –Al momento en que Jett dijo eso Kendall dejó de resistirse, no quería que James sufriera por su culpa, ya había hecho mucho daño –Eso pensé –Respondió Jett con una sonrisa.

**Gracias por leer espero sus reviews sean buenos o malos, ya que eso hace que mejore :33**


	11. Chapter 11: Cambio de planes

**He vuelto con un capítulo un poco corto… ¡disfrútenlo! **

**Capítulo 11: Cambio de planes.**

–Oye Carlos, olvide de nuevo mi billetera –Dijo James un poco apenado.

–James… –Carlos respondió.

–Lo siento pero creo que tendrás que pagarlos esta vez tú, con él encuentro de Kendall olvidé a que había ido –Dijo James llegando con su amigo al puesto de helados.

–Está bien –Carlos respondió resignado, pidiendo los sabores asignados para cada uno, fresa para James y vainilla para él.

–James, ¿por qué dejaste que Jett entrara al apartamento? –Retomó Carlos la conversación que habían tenido hace unos minutos arriba.

–No podía negarle la entrada Carlos, sería descortés –Respondió el castaño.

–Pero James en serio creo que no debiste hacerlo –Dijo Carlos mientras se sentaba en el césped del parque.

–Carlos, no podemos levantar acusaciones así porque sí, aunque sé que traman algo Logan y Jett –Le respondió James imitando la acción de su amigo moreno.

–Está bien y ¿qué me dices de Kendall? –Preguntó Carlos mirando fijamente a su amigo.

–Que es muy lindo –Respondió el lindo con una risita, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Carlos –Está bien, está bien, pero no entiendo tu pregunta.

–Me refiero a que si crees que en verdad se sentía "mal" –Contestó el moreno haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

–Pues si… ¿no? –Respondió James dudoso.

–Perdóname pero yo no le creí nada de lo que nos dijo, a él le pasa algo y no quiere decirnos que es –Carlos dijo comiendo su helado – ¿A caso no viste como venía?

–Sí, venía muy distraído y tenía la mirada hacia el suelo –Respondió James recordando lo sucedido en el pasillo del 2J.

–Así es, tal vez deberías subir a ver qué pasa con él –Sugirió Carlos.

–Creo que sí, tienes razón –Respondió el lindo –Oye ¿dónde estará Logan?

–No sé, no lo he visto desde…ya sabes la discusión –Carlos le contestó a su amigo.

–Ah…espero que esté bien, me está preocupando –James dijo levantándose de su lugar mientras Carlos hacia lo mismo –Bueno vamos a ver a Kendall.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

"Soy un estúpido, ¡¿por qué lo hice?! Todo iba tan bien y tuve que arruinarlo, ahora no querrá ni dirigirme la palabra" Pensaba Logan mientras caminaba por todo el hotel, quería estar solo pero a la vez quería arreglar las cosas, pero de pronto sintió que su celular vibraba, era un mensaje "Cambio de planes Logan, tengo material que quizás podría interesarte aunque podría ponerte en problemas… claro si yo lo muestro, no debiste hacerlo pero no te preocupes ya lo arregle con Kendall, él se sacrificó para no lastimar a su novio y para que tú estuvieras limpio, se sacrificó de una manera que jamás olvidaré, por cierto tu querido amigo rubio es tan sexy… debiste verlo gemir mi nombre, era tan excitante verlo indefenso ante mí nos vemos Loggie" –Jett.

Logan a leer el mensaje abrió los ojos como platos, sentía tanta rabia que hasta lanzó el celular.

–Esto no se va a quedar así Jett Stenson, me las vas a pagar por haberle hecho daño a mi Kendall… ¡me las vas a pagar! –Gritó el genio recogiendo el aparato del suelo y caminó furioso en busca del maldito de Jett.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Kendall tengo que admitir que desde hace tiempo había sentido atracción hacia ti, eres hermoso– Habló Jett mientras terminaba de vestirse y miraba al rubio en espera de una respuesta pero no hubo ninguna –Vamos no fue tan malo Ken, tanto tú como yo sabemos que te gusto –Dijo Jett acercándose a Kendall y tomo una de sus mejillas pero el oji-verde al sentir ese contacto se alejó inmediatamente.

–Te odio –Habló esta vez Kendall.

–Tengo que irme Kenny, nos vemos a y vístete, no vaya a ser que alguien entre en tu habitación y te encuentre así –Dijo Jett mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta pero antes volteó a ver a Kendall quien lo miraba con repulsión, así que el muy cínico le lanzó un beso y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

**Espero sus review, gracias por leer :33**


	12. Chapter 12: Pequeñas discusiones

**He vuelto con otro capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo! **

**Capítulo 12: Pequeñas discusiones.**

Kendall se levantó y tomo su ropa, se vistió con mucha pereza y luego volvió a acostarse, se sentía destrozado, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

– ¿Kendall? –Preguntó James del otro lado de la puerta, él simplemente no contesto.

– ¿Kendall, estás ahí? – Repitió el castaño pero tampoco hubo respuesta, solo se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sollozos, James se alarmó y abrió la puerta sin llamar pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. Ahí estaba el rubio en la cama boca abajo, ahogando su llanto en la almohada.

James corrió y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo, tratando de saber que tenía su amado.

–Por dios Kendall ¿Qué te pasa? –James preguntaba asustado, sintiendo como Kendall temblaba y se aferraba a su cuerpo – ¡¿Por favor dime que tienes?!

–Yo no-no que-quería Jamie, lo si-siento –Decía Kendall entrecortadamente por el llanto.

– ¡¿No querías que Kenny, que te pasó dímelo por favor?! –James estaba desesperado, no sabía de qué hablaba y verlo en ese estado lo asustaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pero el oji- verde solo repetía "lo siento" así que James como no obtenía respuesta decidió dejar que el rubio se desahogara pues en ese estado no podría saber que pasaba con él así que solo le acariciaba la espalda mientras su novio lloraba sin parar.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos y Kendall comenzaba a relajarse pero de tanto llorar el rubio se quedó dormido. James al notar que se había dormido salió de la habitación y fue corriendo con Carlos quien tenía los audífonos puestos con música a todo volumen, tal vez por eso no se percató de nada.

–Carlos – Le habló James posicionándose enfrente del moreno pero este tenía los ojos cerrados. James le quitó los audífonos de golpe recibiendo quejas por parte de Carlos.

– ¡Oye estaba ocupando eso! –Gritó enojado el más bajito.

–Olvida eso Carlos, tengo que decirte algo muy importante sobre Kendall –Le contestó James.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –Carlos preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que James tomara asiento a su lado.

–Cuando entré a su habitación él estaba… llorando – Le respondió el castaño bajando un poco la voz.

– ¿Llorando? Espera… ¡¿Kendall llorando?! Eso sí es grave pero ¿te dijo que tenía? –Volvió a preguntar el moreno.

–No pero estoy mus asustado, debiste ver la manera en que lo hacía y solo repetía "Yo no quería, lo siento" –Dijo James angustiado.

–Pero James cuando lo vimos en el pasillo no estaba así, solo estaba distraído –Habló Carlos.

–Lo sé, debió pasar cuando estábamos en el parque, algo le pasó pero ¡¿qué?! –Decía James mientras se paraba del sofá naranja y caminaba.

–Jett… –Dijo Carlos.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó James deteniéndose.

– ¡Jett! Él estaba en el apartamento cuando nos fuimos –Carlos recordó.

– ¡Cierto! Él debe saber que tiene –Dijo ingenuamente James.

–O algo le hizo… te dije que no era bueno dejarlo en el apartamento con Kendall pero…–Comentó el moreno siendo interrumpido por James.

–Carlos, no es hora de reclamos, vamos con Jett –Dijo James molesto.

–Pero James yo creo que… –Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el castaño.

–Carlos… vámonos –Ordenó el castaño.

–Si tan solo me dejaras terminar y me hicieras caso esto no estaría ocurriendo –Hablo por lo bajo Carlos. James no le entendió.

– ¿Qué dijiste Carlos? – Preguntó el lindo.

–Nada…vámonos –Contestó el moreno.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan caminaba furioso, tenía ganas de matar al maldito de Jett con sus propias manos, de tan centrado que iba no se percató de que Camille venía hasta que choco con ella.

–Hola Logan, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido? –Preguntó la chica.

–Hola Camille, discúlpame pero no tengo tiempo ¿sabes dónde está Jett? –Preguntó el pálido.

–Hemm si está en su apartamento, de hecho vengo de verlo al parecer… –Decía Camille pero fue interrumpida por Logan.

–Lo siento Camille tengo que irme y gracias por decirme donde está, adiós –Se despidió Logan para ir rumbo al apartamento de Jett.

–Adiós… –Dijo confundida Camille pero luego vio que James y Carlos venían igual de apurados.

–Hola chicos ¿cómo… –Pero fue interrumpida por James.

–Lo sentimos Camille pero no tenemos tiempo ¿sabes dónde está Jett? –Preguntó el castaño.

–Sí, está en su apartamento, de hecho Logan… –Pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por James.

–Lo sentimos tenemos que irnos y gracias por decirnos donde está, adiós –Contestó James, Camille le dirigió la mirada a Carlos pero este solo alzó los hombros.

–Adiós… – Se despidió Camille ahora doblemente confundida "¿Por qué los tres buscaran a Jett?, además parece que hoy todos quieren interrumpirme…ya que, esos chicos son raros" Pensó la chica dirigiéndose a la piscina.

–James, Camille iba a decir algo sobre Logan… –Carlos le dijo al castaño mientras ambos tomaban el ascensor.

–Carlos, sabes que Camille ama a Logan siempre todo lo relaciona con él –James respondió.

–Pero James, no creo que… –Pero James, de nuevo, interrumpió al moreno.

–Basta Carlos, hablas mucho –James interrumpió otra vez, de pronto el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, estaban encerrados pues el elevador se atascó.

– ¡Genial! –Gritó el castaño brincando en el ascensor para que se moviera.

–James no hagas eso, es peligro… –Por centésima vez Carlos fue interrumpido de nuevo.

–Carlos, tranquilo yo sé lo que hago –Dijo James.

– ¡Estoy H-A-R-T-O! –Gritó el moreno, James solo lo miró raro.

–Tranquilo Carlos, creo que el espacio reducido de está afectando, lo mejor será… –Pero esta vez quien interrumpió fue Carlos.

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó enojado – ¡No sabes nada de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Ya me cansé que siempre me interrumpas! ¡Si no me hubieras interrumpido y me hubieras hecho caso nada de esto estaría ocurriendo! –Gritó el moreno tomando un poco de aire y tratando de tranquilizarse.

– ¿A qué te refieres hombrecito? –Preguntó James comenzando también a enojarse.

–Me refiero a que… ¡no debiste dejar entrar a Jett! –Carlos volvió a explotar.

– ¡Yo no sabía, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo! –Le respondió James.

– ¡Claro que no! Sabíamos que era sospechoso y aun así lo dejaste pasar… ¡solo! Traté de decirte que era mala idea pero no… ¡tenías que abrir tu bocota e interrumpirme! –Dijo Carlos, ambos chicos enojados más el calor de estar encerrados no ayudaba, solo hacía que los dos enfurecieran más.

– ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa! Por si no lo recuerdas nadie te hace caso nunca porque las cosas que dices siempre son E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-A-S… como tú–James le respondió enojado arrepintiéndose después.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó dolido Carlos.

–Lo siento Carlitos yo… –Pero el moreno comenzó a hacerle como cuando un niño va a llorar.

–Si todos piensan que soy estúpido… tal vez deban hacer la banda sin mí –Contestó Carlos dándole la espalda.

James se sentía como un completo idiota.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Logan llego al apartamento de Jett y tocó furioso pero una mano lo jaló inmediatamente cuando se abrió la puerta.

–Hola Loggie, no te esperaba tan temprano supongo que el rubio ya fue de chismoso, espera… ¡fui yo quien te lo dijo! –Dijo Jett divertido pero recibió un puñetazo por parte de Logan, claro no tan fuerte.

–Tranquilo Logan… –Jett tomó su mano para prevenir otro golpe –Kendall lo disfruto tanto como yo, no tienes por qué enojarte.

– ¡Voy a matarte! – Y eso bastó para que Logan se abalanzara hacia Jett.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall se despertó con dolor de cabeza, eso se debía a que había llorado demasiado con James… "¿James? ¿Dónde estará? Seguramente salió cuando me quede dormido. Soy un estúpido cobarde que no afronta sus problemas solo" Pensó el rubio mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Kendall se paró frente al espejo del lavabo y se miró, se veía tan mal… tenía los ojos rojos, ojeras, se veía más pálido de lo normal y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo Kendall Knight? ¿Cómo vas a ver a James a la cara después de lo que le hiciste? Eres un cobarde, además dejaste a Logan ahí parado como… –Se dijo Kendall en voz alta –Pobre Logan y además ¿cómo pude permitirle a Jett que me hiciera eso? –Kendall sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que pasó con Jett, de pronto vio las pastillas para dormir de Carlos, ya que a veces el pequeño sufría de insomnio "Tal vez les haría un favor a todos si dejo de existir, solo sirvo para causar dolor" Pensó el rubio tomando el pequeño frasco en sus frías manos.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado :33 espero sus reviews gracias! **


	13. Chapter 13: La verdad sale a la luz

**Otro capítulo de esta historia, gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, en serio eso me ayuda a inspirarme. Bueno disfruten :33**

**Capítulo 13: La verdad sale a la luz.**

Logan y Jett forcejeaban, el genio trataba de golpearlo pero la mayoría de los golpes que tiraba eran en el aire pues Jett lograba esquivarlos.

– ¡Basta Logan! –Jett le gritó al más bajito.

– ¡Vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste Jett Stetson! – Respondió Logan.

– ¡Mira quién lo dice traidor! –Dijo Jett tratando de sujetar a Logan para que dejara de golpearlo.

– ¡Yo no soy ningún traidor! – Respondió Logan con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

El elevador estaba en completo silencio, Carlos le daba la espalda a James mientras que este último rogaba que lo perdonara.

–Por favor Carlos, no sé porque dije eso pero no es verdad… te lo juro –Suplicaba James pero por décima vez no recibía respuesta por parte del otro. Carlos estaba triste por lo que le había dicho el castaño pero luego pensó que tal vez lo dijo porque estaba enojado y como él no era rencoroso decidió que ya era momento de perdonar a su amigo.

–James… –Carlos habló despacio mientras se daba la vuelta para ver frente a frente a James –Me dolió lo que me dijiste, jamás creí que fueras capaz de lastimarme así.

–Carlos yo…yo no quería…pero estaba muy enojado, por favor perdóname Carlitos –Le respondió James, en verdad lo decía en serio.

–No lo sé… –El moreno trató de hacerse el difícil solo por diversión pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de James decidió parar –Esta bien James, te perdono –Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Oh Gracias, muchas gracias Carlitos eres el mejor, te juro que no volverá a pasar –Dijo James abrazando a Carlos –Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó refiriéndose al elevador.

–Tal vez esto –Contestó Carlos oprimiendo la alarma del elevador y minutos después el elevador comenzó a moverse.

–Creo que soy muy idiota –Comentó James.

–Lo sé –Contestó Carlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, James hizo un puchero pero en ese instante se abrieron las puertas en el piso de Jett –Vamos.

Ambos caminaban rumbo al departamento pero cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba entre abierta, también se escuchaban gritos y algunas cosas que se caían al suelo.

– ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? –James le preguntó a Carlos en voz baja, para que no fueran a escucharlos.

–No lo sé, acerquémonos más –Sugirió Carlos pero luego escucharon una voz familiar.

– ¡Vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste Jett Stetson!

– ¿Ese es Logan? –Preguntó el castaño, Carlos solo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Mira quién lo dice traidor!

–Ese es Jett –Afirmó Carlos – ¿Pero por qué discuten? –Preguntó el moreno asomándose por la puerta, viendo que los chicos peleaban –Se están golpeando.

– ¡Yo no soy ningún traidor! –Escucharon gritar a Logan.

–Oh dios mío –Agregó James –Tenemos que separarlos.

– ¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿cómo le llamas a lo que le hiciste a tus amigos eh? ¡Tú mismo quisiste deshacerte de James! –Jett le respondió a Logan pero estos no se percataron de que al momento en que Jett dijo eso James y Carlos entraban a la habitación, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó James mirando a Logan.

– ¡James! ¿Qué ha-haces aquí? –Preguntó el pálido con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

– ¡¿De qué diablos habla Logan?! – Preguntó exaltado James.

– ¡Oh James que agradable sorpresa! Creo que es hora de que te enteres sobre lo que hace tu querido amigo Logan… –Respondió Jett, Logan estaba paralizado.

– ¿De qué hablas Jett? –Preguntó atemorizado el castaño.

–James, una persona tan linda como tú no se merece esto –Jett señaló a Logan –Pero creo que es tiempo de que te enteres…

– ¡Solo habla ya! –Gritó James.

–Está bien, Logan… trató de deshacerte de ti para quedarse con Kendall y solicito mi ayuda para llevar a cabo eso, también besó a tu novio –Jett dijo la verdad, mostrándole el momento del beso…pero claro que ocultó lo que le había hecho a Kendall, pero si James se enteraba… le daba igual.

James se quedó mudo y luego dirigió la mirada a Logan, pero éste tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

–Logan… ¿es cierto lo que dice? –James preguntó con la esperanza de que Logan lo negara todo, pero el genio no respondió.

– ¡Respóndeme! – Gritó James con un nudo en la garganta.

–Lo… lo siento James –Respondió Logan, y eso bastó para que James soltara una lágrima de decepción.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall miraba fijamente el frasco que tenía en sus manos. "¿Será la mejor solución? Sé que el suicidio es para cobardes, pero yo pertenezco ahí" Pensó el rubio abriendo el pequeño frasco, sacando todas las pastillas que contenía.

–Muy bien… aquí vamos –Dijo tomando dos pastillas directo a su boca.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! – Gritó alguien en la puerta del baño, causando que con el susto escupiera ambas pastillas.

– ¿Katie? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con mamá y ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? –Kendall preguntó sorprendido.

–Eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con eso hermano mayor? – Preguntó Katie enojada.

–Yo… no podía dormir –Mintió el rubio, cosa que no funciono.

–En primer lugar es de día, y en segundo no te creo –Respondió la pequeña niña.

–Es cierto Katie… –Insistía Kendall.

– ¿En serio? ¿Necesitas tomarte todo el frasco para dormir? –Dijo Katie, Kendall no dijo nada –Ahora dime la verdad.

Kendall suspiró, estaba atrapado –Esta bien Katie, te diré la verdad.

El oji- verde le contó lo que pasó con Logan, lo que trataba de hacer con las pastillas, pero omitió lo que sucedió con Jett. ¿Cómo iba a contarle eso a una niña pequeña?

–Kendall… ¿cómo pudiste pensar que el suicidio es la mejor solución? –Le regaño Katie.

–Lo siento Katie soy un idiota –Le respondió a su pequeña hermana.

–Si lo eres, pero no creo que el beso de Logan haya sido causa para querer suicidarte –Dijo Katie, mirando a su hermano.

– ¿De qué hablas Katie? Es la verdad –Respondió Kendall esquivando la mirada de su hermana, y automáticamente Katie supo que le estaba mintiendo.

–No te creo –Dijo secamente la pequeña –Dime la verdad.

–Katie… –Dijo Kendall pero tal vez debería contarle la verdad por más horrorosa que fuera –Bueno Jett… –Pero en ese instante se cayó.

–Él que… –Le animó a seguir a su hermano.

–Él… me hizo daño –Respondió Kendall comenzando a sentirse asqueado.

– ¿Cómo que te hizo daño? Explícate Kendall – Ordenó Katie.

–Él me… violó*… –Respondió Kendall comenzando a llorar como niño pequeño.

Katie no sabía qué hacer.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Ahora que lo sabes todo, ¿qué piensas de esta basura? –Preguntó Jett refiriéndose a Logan.

–Jamás lo creí de ti Logan… jamás –Dijo James con tristeza, comenzando a darse la vuelta pero el pálido lo detuvo.

–James espera… –Habló Logan.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó James sin voltear.

–Hay algo más que debes saber… –Dijo Logan, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que Jett había hecho.

– ¿Otra traición tuya? No quiero saberla –Dijo James saliendo del departamento de Jett, seguido de Carlos quien miraba a Logan con desprecio.

–No vales la pena Logan –Carlos le dijo a Logan saliendo de ese lugar.

–Bravo Logan, todo salió como tu esperabas…espera… ¡No es cierto! –Dijo Jett burlándose del pequeño, pero Logan lo ignoró y salió de ese departamento.

James estaba deshecho, primero Logan resultó ser el peor de los amigos y trató de separarlo de Kendall, aparte Kendall… su novio besó a Logan. Carlos iba al lado de James, nadie hablaba.

– ¿Qué pasa en este mundo Carlos? –Dijo James, Carlos no comprendía la pregunta de su amigo.

–No entiendo James –Respondió el moreno.

–Me refiero a que ¿acaso ya no se puede confiar en nadie? Primero Logan resulta que quería hacerme año, y luego Kendall… lo besó –James dijo bajando la mirada.

–No creo que Kendall lo haya besado, debe de haber una explicación –Trató Carlos de hacer entender a su amigo pero no funciono.

–Carlos por favor, todos sabemos la verdad, Kendall también me traiciono, lo mejor será terminar todo… –Dijo James tomando el ascensor.

–Pero James… –Carlos fue cortado por James.

–Carlos, es lo mejor –Finalizó James entrando al ascensor.

***No quería escribir esa palabra porque suena muy fea, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasó a Kendall.**

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Se terminó

**He vuelto! No se cómo vayan a tomar este capítulo… no me maten! Cof Cof disfruten c:**

**Capítulo 14: Se terminó…**

–Calma hermano mayor…tranquilízate –Katie trataba de consolar a su hermano, Kendall había roto en un llanto incontrolable en cuando le dijo la verdad a Katie.

–Me doy…asco…soy un estúpido, cobarde, ¡me odio! –Decía entre sollozos el rubio.

–Kendall ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? –Katie le preguntó pero Kendall no respondía, sólo se tapaba la cara con ambas manos –Kendall por favor ayúdame a ayudarte.

– ¿Recuerdas… lo que… pasó con… Lo-Logan? – Kendall preguntó pausadamente por el llanto. Katie sólo asintió con la cabeza –Bueno…

–Kendall tranquilo… todo está bien, dime que pasó después de eso –Apoyó Katie acariciando el cabello rubio de Kendall, el chico de ojos verdes respiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse, segundos después logró estabilizarse.

–Yo corrí al departamento, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas y en ese momento aparecieron James y Carlos, me preguntaron si estaba bien, yo les mentí diciendo que sólo me sentía un poco resfriado, luego ellos se fueron–Habló Kendall más calmado –Entonces entré al departamento, noté que no había nadie así que me recosté en el sofá. Minutos después se abrió la puerta y vi que era Jett… –Paró un momento, causando desesperación en su hermana.

–Continúa –Dijo Katie, Kendall cerró los ojos con fuerza, en verdad no quería recordarlo.

–Jett me dijo que James y Carlos le habían dicho que me sentía resfriado y que por eso decidió irme a ver pero yo no pude mentirle… en verdad pensé que había cambiado y que me ayudaría a resolver mi problema, pero me equivoque –Dijo Kendall con un tono de decepción, luego continúo –Le dije que había besado a Logan y él me contestó que lo sabía.

–Pero ¿cómo? –Preguntó Katie un poco ansiosa por saber que pasó después.

–Al parecer se ocultó, no lo sé… pero entonces comenzó a acercarse a mí con una mirada perturbadora y me dijo "Hay Kendall, a veces confías en personas equivocadas", yo me levanté del sofá incrédulo, él me dijo que tenía pruebas que podrían lastimar a James… y yo no quería eso…no quería lastimar a mi James –Dijo Kendall con un nudo en la garganta a punto de soltar en llanto pero se contuvo, debía continuar.

– ¿Y cómo fue que terminó en "eso"? –Preguntó Katie, Kendall la miró comunicándole que aún no terminada así que Katie volvió a guardar silencio para escucharlo.

–Traté de hacerle entender que yo no besé a Logan pero la prueba de su celular parecía otra cosa…entonces comencé a gritarle que había confiado en él y él se acercó diciéndome "Kendall eres tan inocente, las personas nunca cambian" –Suspiró – Lo insulté y traté de irme pero él fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo, le dije que me soltara pero él me dijo "Tranquilo Ken, sólo quiero divertirme un rato contigo…"

–Sigue –Ordenó Katie.

–Le dije que se fuera al diablo pero él encontró mi punto débil…James –Kendall jamás olvidará esas palabras "¡Harás lo que yo te diga quieras o no! O Al menos que quieras que tu amado James sufra al ver que su novio lo traiciono con su mejor amigo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que James te odie toda la vida por haberle hecho eso?" –Le contó lo que Jett le dijo, Katie se quedó boquiabierta, el rubio solo cerró los ojos –Y cedí a él –Finalizó.

La habitación se quedó en silencio varios minutos pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, era James.

–Kendall necesito hablar contigo… a solas –Esto último se lo dijo a Katie…indirectamente.

–James no es el mejor momento esta… –Katie fue interrumpida por James, se veía extraño, ese no era él.

–A-HO-RA –Dijo James en un tono poco alto. Katie se levantó enojada y salió de la habitación "Espero que no haga una estupidez" Pensó la chica.

James se aseguró de que ya no hubiera nadie en la habitación y comenzó a hablar.

–Kendall, tenemos que hablar seriamente –James habló con un tono frío, notó que el rubio tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo único que le interesaba era terminar todo, así que tomó asiento al lado de él.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó con voz ronca Kendall debido al esfuerzo del llanto de hace unos minutos.

–Sobre nosotros –En cuanto Kendall escuchó eso se congeló, sabía que no era nada bueno.

– ¿Qué pa-pasa James? – Preguntó el oji-verde temeroso.

–Las mentiras no son nada buenas en una relación… –Inició James, Kendall no lograba comprender aun lo que su novio trataba de decirle.

–No…no logro comprender lo que dices Jamie –Repondió Kendall.

–No me llames Jamie –Pidió el castaño –Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué me haces esto Kendall? –Preguntó James tratando de no llorar, tenía que demostrar que era fuerte.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kendall suplicando que James no lo haya descubierto.

–No te hagas el tonto Kendall, sé lo que hiciste con Logan –Respondió el de ojos avellana con algo de coraje.

–James déjame explicarte yo… –Pero el castaño no lo dejó hablar.

–No Kendall, ya no mientas… ¡ya no! –Dijo James alterado, parándose rápidamente.

–Por favor James no fue así lo que pasó…

– ¡Ya basta! Jamás te creí capaz de algo así Kendall Knight… jamás –James se quitó la pulsera que tenía la "K" y se la aventó al rubio, luego trató de salir de la habitación.

–No James… por favor –Suplicó Kendall parándose y tomándolo de la muñeca pero James al sentir el contacto alejó el brazo bruscamente.

– ¡Suéltame no me toques! –Gritó James, tal vez se arrepentiría después de decir lo siguiente pero tenía que hacerlo –Terminamos –Dijo James saliendo del cuarto del rubio azotando la puerta.

Kendall sintió que le daba un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Katie escuchó el portazo y vio a James salir. Rápidamente corrió hacia él.

– ¿Qué hiciste James Diamond? –Preguntó Katie enojada.

–Perdóname Katie pero esto no te incumbe –Respondió secamente el castaño.

–Claro que me incumbe –Dijo Katie enojada – ¿Qué hiciste James? Y no voy a repetir la pregunta… –La pequeña Knight dijo desafiante, James se resignó.

–Terminé con él –Contestó al fin.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Katie corrió a la habitación del rubio, pero la puerta tenía seguro – ¡No no no no! –Gritó Katie golpeando la puerta – ¡Kendall ábreme por favor! ¡No hagas nada estúpido! –James no comprendía nada de lo que decía.

– ¿Qué pasa Katie? –James preguntó un poco atemorizado.

–Y aun así lo preguntas ¡¿sabes que antes de que tu entraras encontré a Kendall tratando de suicidarse?! –Katie le gritó al castaño.

–Pero ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! –Preguntó alarmado el lindo.

–No sabes ni siquiera lo que ha sufrido James… ¡no lo sabes! –Katie estaba alterada y James seguía sin comprender nada pero ahora él presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar…algo que quizá sea irremediable.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Kendall estaba de nuevo en el espejo mirándose y en sus manos tenía una navaja.

"Sólo hazlo, hazlo ya…" Eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su mente.

–Sólo hazlo ya… –Se dijo así mismo haciendo una ligera presión en sus venas, comenzando a sentir su sangre correr por todo su antebrazo, después comenzó a profundizar el objeto metálico en su piel y ahí estaba el rubio viendo las gotas rojas caer, tintando el suelo de un color carmesí, después comenzó a sentirse mareado y su vista se nubló…

**Y aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas… **

**Es algo dramático este capítulo…según yo :S espero que dejen reviews. Nos vemos! :33**


	15. Chapter 15: Graves problemas

**Hola! Regresé después de mucho tiempo de no haber actualizado esta historia, les pido disculpas! Pero en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo y la inspiración se fue por unos días. Además de que subí otras historias y pues realmente decidí actualizar esas…Próximamente subiré los capítulos de "Sin Piedad" "Marcharme de tu vida creo que es lo mejor" y "Tiempo" de nuevo discúlpenme, este capítulo es un poco corto pero creo que es interesante ¿? O_O Bueno eso sólo pueden decidirlo ustedes…Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 15: Graves problemas.**

El cuerpo del rubio cayó inconsciente, su cabeza golpeó un tramo de la bañera y después el suelo causando una gran herida en ella, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que saliera sangre de ella. Kendall tal vez no saldría de esta.

– ¡Ayúdame James! –Gritaba desesperada la hermana del rubio pero James no sabía qué hacer.

– ¿Pero qué hago Katie? ¡La puerta no se puede abrir! –James también gritaba desesperado.

Carlos iba hacia el 2J, cuándo James le dijo que iba a terminar con su amigo rubio dejó que se fuera solo en el ascensor para que meditara las cosas, pero cuando entró no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Carlos cuando vio que Katie y James golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto.

–Kendall está allí dentro… ¡sé que está a punto de cometer una locura! –Le explicó Katie a gritos, el moreno entendió que James había terminado con el rubio.

– ¡¿Pero qué hago?! –Preguntó el bajito alarmado corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos.

– ¡Ayúdanos a abrir la puerta! – Gritó James.

–Ok… a la cuenta de tres… –Dijo Carlos –1, 2, ¡3! –Los tres intentaron abrirla pero fue inútil –Otra vez –Ordenó Katie –1, 2, ¡3! –Y la puerta se abrió, los chicos entraron buscando al rubio, cuando vieron que no estaba en el cuarto fueron al baño y lo encontraron… Katie soltó un grito ahogado, Carlos le tapó los ojos a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y James solo estaba inmóvil.

– ¡Habla a una ambulancia! –Carlos le dijo a James – ¡James! ¡Ahora!

El castaño asintió y tomó su celular llamando a la ambulancia, unos minutos después los paramédicos llegaron y lo subieron a la camilla. Todos en PalmWoods veían a los paramédicos bajando por el ascensor con Kendall en la camilla, estaban asombrados y a la vez alarmados puesto que Kendall era uno de los más queridos en el hotel.

Logan iba caminando hacia la piscina cuando vio que una multitud se juntaba a presenciar algo pero él no lograba ver muy bien, hasta que vio a Camille y le preguntó.

– ¿Qué está pasando? Y ¿por qué hay una ambulancia en la entrada? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–No lo sé, acerquémonos más –Sugirió la "reina del drama de PalmWoods"

Cuando ambos chicos lograron adentrarse más vieron a Kendall en la camilla, Carlos era el que estaba más cercano a ellos.

– ¡¿Pero qué diablos pasó?! – Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

–Ken-dall sufrió un accide-dente –Contestó el moreno con la voz entrecortada olvidando su enojo con Logan, pero en parte Carlos sabía que Logan había causado esto aunque haya participado en lo más mínimo.

–Tenemos que ir al hospital… –Dijo Camille y los tres chicos se dirigieron a aquel establecimiento.

Los chicos de la banda, Katie y Camille se dirigieron al hospital más cercano en donde estaría Kendall. Al chico rubio ya lo habían metido a la sala de urgencias, afuera esperaban James, Logan, Carlos, Katie y Camille, mamá Knight ya venía en camino puesto que Carlos le había hablado por teléfono para que se presentara.

– ¿Creen que esté bien? –Preguntó Logan con temor, todos veían el suelo hasta que James se paró bruscamente frente a él.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?... ¡¿Crees que estará bien?! Tú fuiste el que causo todo esto y aun lo preguntas…tu eres el culpable de que mi novio…MI novio esté en el hospital –Dijo James levantando de la camisa al pálido – ¡Te odio Logan! ¡Te odio! –James iba a comenzar a golpearlo pero fue detenido por Carlos y Camille.

– ¡Tranquilo James! –Gritó el moreno –Además ¡tú terminaste con él! –Termino de gritar Carlos, James se calmó, era cierto lo que decía Carlos, él había terminado con el rubio. Logan se paralizó al escuchar eso.

El lugar volvió al interminable silencio, sólo se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, era el doctor. En ese momento llegó la señora Knight.

– ¿Familiares del joven Knight? –Preguntó el médico, Jennifer corrió al lado del hombre de la bata blanca, los chicos se levantaron.

–Soy su mamá –Respondió la señora Knight – ¿Cómo está doctor?

–Logramos estabilizar las hemorragias del área de las venas basílicas, en la parte dorsal de las manos, tiene suerte de que esté vivo pero… –El médico hizo una pausa y suspiró.

– ¿Pero qué doctor? – Preguntó James al ver que no proseguía.

– Lamento decirles esto pero la caída que sufrió el joven ocasionó una grave contusión en el cerebro, el joven… cayó en un estado de coma – Terminó de decir el doctor. La señora Knight comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, Logan y Carlos se quedaron paralizados, Katie fue a los brazos de su madre, Camille se tapó la boca horrorizada y James… James estaba destrozado, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.

El doctor tuvo que irse puesto que le hablaron unas enfermeras, esas eran una de las cosas que odiaba de su profesión… dar malas noticias.

–No… ¡no! –Gritó James, al ver que el doctor se iba corrió hacia él.

– ¡Espere doctor! –Dijo entre llanto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con empatía el médico.

–Puedo… ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

–Sólo por unos minutos, aún no está del todo bien… sólo puede entrar uno –Respondió el doctor.

–Gracias… –Agradeció el castaño, limpió sus lágrimas y fue a donde estaban todos.

–El doctor…dijo que… sólo puede entrar uno a verlo por el momento –Avisó James, todos lo miraban.

–James… yo no…no me siento en condiciones para ver a mi hijo así… sin moverse –Dijo la señora Knight mientras trataba de parar el llanto –Creo que… lo mejor es que vayas tú –James se sorprendió al escuchar eso, miro a todos en busca de su aprobación, incluso a Logan. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

–Gracias… –Dicho esto James corrió en busca de la habitación del rubio, al encontrarla giró lentamente la perilla, abrió la puerta y… lo vio.

–Kendall…

**Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews :33**


	16. Chapter 16: Justicia propia

**Hola! He actualizado y creo que a Aiilana le encantará este capítulo…al fin aquí está lo que querías! :D Es un poco extraño pero aun así me gustó el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 16: Justicia propia.**

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas lágrimas al ver a Kendall en ese estado, se veía tan débil…

Se acercó lentamente a la camilla en dónde descansaba el rubio y lo tomó de la mano.

–No debiste hacerlo… no –Repetía James –Te extraño tanto…me duele verte así, ahora recuerdo que terminamos, creo que no debí hacerlo… debí escucharte –James hablaba como si fuera a recibir respuesta por parte del otro, pero él sabía que eso no pasaría… no por ahora.

–Lo que no sé es… ¿por qué con Logan? Me traicionaste Kendall pero aun así te sigo amando… y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre.

–Disculpe, debe salir de la habitación –Interrumpió una enfermera en la entrada de la puerta. James suspiró y se alejó de la camilla.

–Gracias –Agradeció el castaño y salió del cuarto del hospital. Después regresó a dónde se supone que estarían los demás pero cuando llegó sólo estaban Carlos y Katie.

– ¿Dónde están la señora Knight, Camille y… Logan? –Preguntó James sentándose al lado de los chicos.

–Logan y Camille llevaron a la señora Knight a descansar, ya que son más de las 11 de la noche –Respondió Carlos apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

– ¿Y por qué no se llevaron a Katie? – Volvió a cuestionar el joven.

–Porque no quiero irme, además… necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente –Respondió la pequeña –Vamos a la cafetería… en seguida regresamos Carlos.

–Si chicos –Contestó el moreno.

Katie se levantó y jaló a James de la muñeca, llegaron a la cafetería, casi no había gente más que algunos doctores y familiares de pacientes. Tomaron asiento en una mesa.

– ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo Katie? –Preguntó James un tanto nervioso.

–Sobre lo que pasó cuando tú terminaste con mi hermano –Contestó la pequeña mirándolo fijamente.

–Ya te lo dije Katie además no quiero hablar sobre eso –James dijo tajante.

–Eres un idiota.

– ¿Disculpa? –Preguntó ofendido.

–James… ¿sabes por qué Kendall trató de quitarse la vida realmente?

–Por qué descubrí su sucio secreto y termine con él –Respondió James un poco irritado.

–Estás equivocado –Dijo Katie mirándolo enojada.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido el castaño.

–James, cuando Kendall les dijo a ti y a Carlos que se sentía resfriado les mintió –Katie estaba decidida a decir toda la verdad.

–Espera… ¿tú cómo sabes eso?

–James eso no importa ahora, lo que pasó fue que Kendall unos momentos antes había hablado con Logan y se besaron.

–No tienes que recordármelo –Respondió James desviando la mirada.

–Lo haré si es necesario, bueno lo que pasó en ese momento no fue culpa de nadie. Logan no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos más, además Kendall NO besó a Logan, ni siquiera le correspondió el beso –Pauso un momento la hermana del rubio –Lo que quiero saber es… ¿quién te dijo sobre el beso?

–No puedo decírtelo, sólo lo sé y ya–Negó James.

–James… ¿fue Jett cierto?

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Kendall me lo dijo, menciono algo sobre una prueba en el celular de ese bastardo –Aunque quisiera reprimir las malas palabras, Katie no podía.

– ¿Kendall? –James estaba cada vez más confundido.

–Entonces si fue Jett… dime ¿Qué te dijo él? – Preguntó Katie.

–El me enseño el video en su celular, además antes de llegar a eso, Carlos y yo íbamos con Jett para preguntarle si sabía porque Kendall lloraba cuando lo encontré en su habitación puesto que él fue el último que lo vio –James paró un momento –Entonces cuando Carlos y yo llegamos al apartamento de Jett, escuchamos que Logan y Jett discutían fuertemente, incluso se estaban golpeando.

– ¿Logan? ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí? –Preguntó Katie.

–No lo sé, pero cuando Carlos y yo íbamos a interferir en la discusión escuche que Jett le dijo a Logan que este quería desde el principio deshacerse de mí para poder quedarse con Kendall, además de que Logan le pidió ayuda a Jett para lograrlo por lo que eso significaba que Jett jamás quiso ser amigo de Kendall. Yo no podía creerlo, esperaba a que todo fuera mentira pero Logan no negó nada, comencé a insultarlo, Jett después me contó del beso entre él y Logan… me enseñó el video y yo salí furioso de aquel lugar para terminar con Kendall –Terminó de contar el castaño.

Katie lo analizó todo.

–Eso explica la reacción de Logan hacia Jett… ¡claro! –Exclamó Katie, James no entendía nada.

–No entiendo nada Katie –Se quejó el chico.

–Verás te contaré lo que paso entre Kendall y Jett… relacionado todo al beso que hubo entre mi hermano y Logan.

– ¿Lo que hubo entre Kendall y Jett? Explícate –Ordenó James.

–Bueno… cuando tú y Carlos dejaron pasar a Jett, este iba con otra intención… iba a chantajearlo, eso fue lo que me contó mi hermano.

– ¿Chantajearlo?

–Sí, como te diste cuenta Jett jamás quiso ser amigo de Kendall, al parecer a Logan le salieron mal los planes y Jett terminó traicionándolo a él, Jett fue al apartamento y amenazó a Kendall con lastimarte enseñándote el video, Kendall no quería eso.

–Esto está muy enredado, Jett es una basura–Comentó James.

–Lo sé, bueno Kendall no podía creer que confió en Jett así que lo mandó al diablo.

– ¿Y qué hizo Jett?– Preguntó James.

–No se iba a quedar atrás y le dijo que si no quería que tú sufrieras, tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera, Jett…–Katie pausó, no quería llegar a esa parte, sabía que James se pondría mal.

– ¿Y qué cosa era lo que él quería? ¿Qué le hizo?–Preguntó James nervioso.

–Jett… –Katie no sabía si decirlo o no, pero lo mejor era decir la verdad.

–Continúa… –Dijo James algo ansioso al ver que la pequeña no continuaba.

–Jett… abusó de él –Al fin lo dijo, James se quedó en shock y comenzó a llorar de nuevo –Cuando nos encontraste a él y a mí charlando me lo acababa de decir, por eso había querido suicidarse la primera vez pero yo lo detuve, entonces cuando tu entraste furioso y terminaste con él fue un golpe duro para él, le destrozaste el corazón James…

–Ahora lo entiendo… él lloraba porque Jett le había hecho eso y por eso me pedía disculpas, soy un idiota, debí escucharlo, no dejarlo así…ahora por mi culpa está en el hospital ¡me odio! –Gritó James tomando en sus manos su cabeza, se sentía tan frustrado de no poder hacer nada en ese momento –Jett tiene que pagarlo… ¡tiene que pagarlo! –Dicho esto se paró bruscamente de aquel lugar pero Katie lo detuvo.

– ¡No James! ¡No vayas a cometer una estupidez! Deja que las autoridades se ocupen de esto –Le dijo Katie, James se calmó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento.

Lo que no sabían era que Logan haría justicia propia.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

POV Logan.

Terminando de dejar a la señora Knight en el apartamento y a Camille en el suyo, me dirigí a mi habitación cuando esa voz volvió*…

"Vamos Logan tienes que hacer justicia, Jett tiene que pagarlo…"

–No… ¡aléjate de mi cabeza! –Grité.

"Jett tiene que pagarlo, Kendall tal vez no despierte nunca… tienes que hacerlo… hazlo por su amor"

Me quedé pensativo y lo decidí, tomé la navaja que papá me había regalado hace años, ni siquiera sé porque me dio una a los 14. Bien regresando al tema la guardé en uno de mis bolsillos y salí de mi habitación, me percaté de que la señora Knight no estuviera despierta y así era, entonces salí del 2J en busca de ese maldito bastardo… Jett Stetson. No había nadie rondando en el hotel, era mi oportunidad.

Llegué a su apartamento, como Jett es un idiota nunca cierra la puerta con llave así que entre. Fui hacia su cuarto y ahí estaba él, durmiendo pacíficamente mientras yo tenía que soportar ver a Kendall en una cama de hospital paralizado. Me coloqué a su lado para llevar a cabo mi cometido.

POV Normal.

–Hola Jett… –Dijo Logan en un tono sombrío, Jett se sobresaltó al verlo parado junto a él.

– ¿Logan? ¿Qué haces con esa navaja en tus manos? –Preguntó atemorizado observando el objeto metálico en las manos del pálido.

–Oh Jett…créeme, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti –Logan tomó a Jett por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. Jett después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir la falta de aire y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse llorosos, su vista se nublaba. Logan al sentir que ya era suficiente lo soltó.

–Mereces la muerte…por tú culpa Kendall está en coma, pagarás las consecuencias –Dijo Logan acercando la navaja a Jett, este último estaba muy débil.

–Lo-gan por fa-favor no lo ha-gas –Decía Jett tratando de recuperar el aire.

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes –Logan apuntaba hacia el pecho de Jett.

–Logan… ¡No! –Gritó Jett, pero pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era el arma que atravesaba su piel.

A Logan no le importaba ya nada, ni siquiera que iría a la cárcel y que su carrera se iría abajo. Él tenía un problema mental y lo sabía…

–Hasta nunca…

Logan salió de la habitación y fue a la estación de policía…por más estúpido que sonara prefería entregarse él mismo a las autoridades, todo por amor.

***¿Recuerdan a la voz misteriosa en la cabeza de Logan que salió en el primer capítulo? …o en el segundo… no lo recuerdo xD Pues regresó jeje.**

**Aquí termina este capítulo, Logan está loco O:**

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
